The Order
by mvpotential
Summary: Harry takes upon the aide of friends who are not Hermione or Ron as he returns for his fifth year of Hogwarts. Meanwhile Voldemort continues to lay low waiting in the darkness for the opportune moment to strike. AU OOTP. 1st Part of a 3 Part Story.
1. The Break Out

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Summary:** Harry takes upon the aide of friends who are not Hermione or Ron as he returns for his fifth year of Hogwarts. Meanwhile Voldemort continues to lay low waiting in the darkness for the opportune moment to strike. AU OOTP

**Rating:** T

* * *

**The Break Out**

Another warm hot summer day was coming to a close over the serene atmosphere neighborhood of Privet Drive. Most of the houses perfectly lined up had their once green lawn now turning a shade of yellow and cars which usually were nice and waxed now were dusty and old.

All residents where inside their houses except for one man. A short man with thinning brown hair and dressed conspicuously. He was standing near the house of Arabella Figg the local cat-obsessed person in the neighborhood. He seems to be muttering something to himself when all of a sudden he is knocked off his feet and lay on the sidewalk unconscious.

A voice suddenly broke out

"Not bad Susan however, just because the Ministry can not detect our wands doesn't mean you had to go overboard on the guy." a male voice called out

Just then three individuals appeared in the now quiet neighborhood; one boy and two girls.

Susan stood up as the other girl went to check on the man. With shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes spoke as she pocketed the stick that was in her hand.

"Aunt Amelia was all for any means necessary remember. Besides we have Daphne here to make sure any 'accidents' we deal with would be taken care of."

The boy with short sandy blond hair, Neville shook his head as the other girl with long wavy dark blonde hair and blue eyes, Daphne stood up.

"He reeks of firewhiskey" said Daphne as she scrunched her face "we should move quickly, I doubt he would wake anytime soon we can't risk it. So which house is it?"

The three of them began to look around. Knowing the man they just stunned was a wizard the purpose for them being there was very close. Neville noticed one of the house in the neighborhood seemed a little off. The second story window seemed to be somewhat out of place as if it got replaced recently. Realization hit him as he remembered overhearing Ron talking to Harry about his muggle relatives and how they caged his window.

"I think we found it" Neville whispered nodding towards the house.

They approached the house slowly. The house just like the others in the neighborhood had their windows open wide at night hoping for that nonexistent breeze. They could clearly see it was lighted inside and voices could be heard. Vernon Dursley sat in front of the tele as his wife Petunia was making some tea.

"The current heat wave continues to drag on during the summer with no end in sight." the tele news reporter said. "in other news…"

"Must be the boy Petunia, Where is he anyway?" grumbled Vernon.

Petunia not looking all that concerned "Not sure I care where the boy is currently Vernon."

Ever since returning from Hogwarts. Harry had gotten up did the list of chores of the day and is neither seen or heard from the residents of number four, Privet Drive.

"Acting strange like the rest of his kind…" he said scornfully "That boy is up to no good. Bad news I tell you nothing but" -

"Vernon" Petunia said as she waves her hands "The window's are open!"

The three listening outside heard Vernon deliver a soft apology about his short burst of anger. The three looked at each other knowingly. The house is definitely where Harry Potter currently resides.

While the revelation of Harry's muggle relatives were not entirely shocking to Neville. They were to Susan and Daphne. Unlike Neville who is Harry's housemate back in Hogwarts who has heard hints from Ron and Harry speaking in their dorm. Susan and Daphne are in another house; Susan with Hufflepuff and Daphne with Slytherin. Their exposure to him were limited at best as Daphne never really stood out amongst her Slytherin housemates and Hufflepuff never truly attending classes with the Gryffindors. Their interactions were limited to simple gestures of acknowledgement.

Overhearing the conversation all the way from the second floor spare bedroom was a bespectacled boy who looked to have outgrown his hand me down clothes while also seemingly appear to be underweight. Throughout his life he never had anything to call his own until he got his letter from Hogwarts. Harry Potter lay on his back staring up at the ceiling wondering about all the negative things in his life and how they continue to pile on.

Within a span of one year his life was turned upside down. It all began when he finally met someone he felt would be the closest thing to family; his godfather Sirius Black. Sure there was his friends since first year; Hermione and Ron along with his housemates and Hagrid. The connection knowing that Sirius knew his parents intimately made it very different. The thought of living together was dashed when the rat Peter Pettigrew escaped.

It continued on with the Quidditch World Cup fiasco and visions he could not properly explain. Then there was the Tri-Wizard Tournament in which he was forced to compete despite being named the 'fourth' champion and being underage. While not all that important his choice of a date for the yule ball did not go as planned. Then there was the third task of the tournament. What should have been his break after a long year of disasters. Ended in tragedy and horror as he experience death first hand as he saw a friend die before his very eyes and the resurrection of Voldemort.

Now here he is feeling isolated from literally everything. His pet owl Hedwig has yet to return since letting her hunt over a week ago. Couldn't blame her after all, if given the chance he would not return here if he had a choice in the manner. What made him truly felt alone was his correspondence with his friends. There was no letters from Ron or Hermione. He initially thought about Dobby when he intercepted his letters back before his second year. However, he had sent multiple letters asking of news and other things. He would have thought his last couple of letters stating he has not heard from them would at least make them come by to check.

It was then he heard something hit his window. At first he thought he was hearing things, after all he was in deep thought just now. He got up alert from his bed as he saw and heard something his window once again. He quietly walked over to his window and peered out looking down at the lawn in front of his relative's house.

His eyes widened as he recognized the three individuals as his schoolmates. He immediately knew Neville and while it took a little longer for him was able to discern both Susan and Daphne in which confused him. Knowing his aunt and uncle were still in the lower floor and the windows were wide open he signaled for them to stay quiet.

The three nodded their heads acknowledging Harry's silent signal as they watch him open his window and climb down slowly from it. Harry silently walked up to them and gave Neville a friendly handshake while nodding his head towards the girls.

"You guys have no idea how nice it is to see you guys." Harry said "But, why are you all here?"

Neville noticed right away Harry's confused looks towards Susan and Daphne.

"Rather long story Harry, however we would be more than happy to tell you if you'd like." Neville said as the girls nodded reassuring Neville's words "We need to get out of here quickly."

Harry's mind was in overdrive now. While he can somewhat trust Neville. Four years as his housemate never gave him any sign to worry anything that he says. He felt nervous around the two girls. Just what where they doing here with Neville? Susan is a Hufflepuff and Daphne is a Slytherin yet they look like best friends without their school robes.

Seeing the reluctant look Harry has plastered on his face Susan stepped up and whispered something to Harry in which Neville and Daphne were unable to hear. As she stepped back Neville and Daphne noticed Harry seemed more relax and calm.

"Okay, but what about my stuff."

Daphne smiled and spoke up "No worries Harry I know just the thing to take care of that… _Drarry!_"

A moment later a house elf appeared looking upon the people in the vicinity before approaching Daphne. Appearing somewhat regal which shocked Harry.

"Mistress Daphne called Drarry" said Drarry "Drarry awaits Mistress Daphne's order"

"Drarry, you will transport all of Harry Potter's trunk along with his Owl's cage to Susan's house."

The house elf bowed while saying "It shall be done Mistress Daphne"

At once the house elf disappeared. Daphne looked at Harry who looked indifferent about what just happened and smirked.

"Drarry is my godmother's elf however, he will listen to my commands."

Harry looked at her and noticed for the first time how beautiful she looked. He had to admit that was the first time he thought of a girl ever since that 'task' of asking a girl to the Yule Ball last year.

"So how are we getting to your place" Harry said looking at Susan.

Neville then took out a book. At first Harry did not recognize it however he soon remembered the portkey. The others notice the dark look in Harry's eyes when they saw what he was looking at but it was quickly replaced. Susan felt bad for Harry that something like that could trigger that bad memory in him. She reached out and noticed Harry flinched a little from her touch.

Daphne looked over her shoulder before tapping Neville. Neville noticing the light in front of the door of Mrs. Figgs house turn on quickly turned towards Harry and Susan.

"It's time everyone touch the book." Neville said.

The group that stood in front of Harry's house disappeared just as Mrs. Figg opened her door and went looking for Mundungus Fletcher. As she saw his lying form laying on her front lawn. As quickly as she could ran back into the house and used the fireplace. A moment later she threw powder on her fireplace and called out "The Burrow" before sticking her head into the flames.

* * *

This is the start of what I hope is a good tale. I plan to make this into three parts with the first following closely with Order of the Phoenix then branch out on it's own in the second and third. Poll on Profile regarding parts of the story that I am wrestling with.


	2. The Order

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Chapter Summary:** After having a very dull summer with no news from his friends Harry gets an interesting surprise when he gets busted out of #4 Privet Drive by his housemate Neville and two others who are in the same year in Hogwarts but in different Houses (Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones).

**Rating:** T

* * *

**The Order**

Having felt the affects of Portkey travel before, Harry was able to land on his feet with slight wobble. He extended his hand and they set upon the person next to him; Susan. As he finally got his posture straightened out he smiled weakly at her. She simply returned the gesture and started to walk towards the manor in front of them.

The manor itself was a sight to behold. It lay just on the outskirts of Cambridge. Looking like it has been well kept over the centuries. There was a fountain in the center in front of the front doors. One would think a huge family resides there. It was with that thought Harry was interrupted in his musing of the place by Neville as they followed Susan and Daphne.

"This is Susan's and her Aunt's place." said Neville "Amelia Bones is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. Don't worry she is not like how Moody was, exact opposite if you ask me."

"I doubt anyone will ever be like Moody, Neville. Must admit he was a bit creepy and insane. I still shudder whenever I think about that time he demonstrated the Unforgivable's in class." said Daphne as she shuddered at the memory.

Meanwhile Susan noticed Harry's demeanor change a bit as soon as Moody was brought up by Neville. Having the feeling that she should pocket this information and ask later she stayed silent about the subject for now as they had finally reach the front door.

As they walked in Harry's eyes widened like saucers as he took it all in. Everything seemed to be in pristine condition. No doubt the work of a house elf. As they continue to walk further into the house Harry noticed some of the paintings up on the walls were a mixture of magical and muggle paintings. He could have sworn one of the inhabitants in the magical painting winked at him as he walked by.

As they slowed down upon one of the door's in the house Susan walked ahead of them and knocked. No immediate answer came from the other side. A moment later it opened ajar and they walked in.

It was a drawing room filled with a sofa and a couple of chairs and other pieces of furniture. It also had a fireplace with a muggle painting of the manor itself in it's earlier years. Near a nearby window was a desk filled with different objects. A bookshelf as tall as he is looked to be filled with magical books. Finally, in the farthest window stood a slender figure about the same height as Susan, with shoulder length grey hair was Amelia Bones. Her back were towards the kids as they trotted in and occupied the empty seats.

"I take it your journey had desirable results?" Amelia spoke up.

"Yes Auntie, we only had one obstacle and we dealt with it swiftly and quietly. We covered all our tracks before dealing with the obstacle and proceeded to get Harry out of there." Susan said with a smile.

Amelia Bones then turned to face the kids. She didn't have any of the scars like Moody had however she did sport a monocle on her left eye. As her piercing blue eyes lay upon Harry she thinly smiled at the boy. Despite being a serious and strict looking individual she always had a soft spot for the younger generation.

"You must have a lot of questions as to why you are here Harry." Amelia spoke as she occupied the empty seat beside him.

To Harry that was the understatement of the century.

"While I feel I could answer them all. I feel it wise it be someone you will be more comfortable with be the one to do so."

As Amelia finished her statement the fireplace flared to life and as it calmed an individual appeared in the room. With shoulder length shaggy black hair and a goatee. Harry's eyes widened at the grey eyes staring right back at him with a smile on the man's face. There stood Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather looking a bit better than how Harry last remembered. Whether it be in the cave or in the Hospital wing this past year.

Harry quickly got up and hugged his him. As they sat back down on the empty seats. Harry rounded Sirius up with a bunch of questions before he gathered himself to breathe. The kids had a chuckle at that while Amelia showed a twinge of a smile.

"It's alright to want to know everything Harry. I will try and answer most of them that I can. I promise you this though. We will have a private discussion in the near future. About something very important." Sirius said with a reassuring smile.

Sirius first went into a tall story about an Order as old as the time of Merlin and the Founders. Their purpose is to protecting the magical world to those with the illusion of grandeur to ruling it or worse burn it to the ground. It was noted a number of prominent old families were a part of it that Harry stopped him and asked.

"I can understand why these three are here" Harry gesturing towards his peers "but what does this Order have to do with me?"

Before Daphne was to say something Sirius posed a rhetorical question.

"Have you not figured it out yet, Harry?" Harry looked questioningly at Sirius before shaking his head. "Your family has always been a part of the Order… the last being your dad."

As Harry contemplated that last bit at the end. Sirius then went to a subject that the other three have been wanting to know since he convinced all three to come together. After all how could it be a group of four doing what would seem to be impossible.

"There are at least two others, however I feel it best giving the fact they are younger than the four of you are." said Sirius

"While I know it may seem like a daunting situation; four against the world. It was only recently when Grindelwald was at power did a similar situation faced that Order. In the end of it all the Order and those that rallied behind those people overcame Grindelwald and his forces."

"Wait, I thought Dumbledore took care of Grindelwald?" Daphne asked stating the one thing that is known throughout the Wizarding World.

"That is true, Dumbledore did in the end took down Grindelwald." Sirius said with a smile "As it turns out there is more to the tale."

It was a tale indeed. Rumored to be wielding one of The Deathly Hallows of wizarding lore he was a powerful Wizard for one to take on alone. It was revealed by Sirius that the Order helped thin Grindelwald's forces to which they finally were able to get the dark wizard out of hiding. Dumbledore in hoping to save his one time close friend from himself finally met him just after Grindelwald nearly exhaust himself from consecutive days of fighting and retreating.

"Seems like Dumbledore bided his time until it was time to strike." Harry said as Sirius finished the tale.

Sirius however shook his head "Nah, it is rumored amongst those who are familiar with the full tale that Dumbledore and Grindelwald were more than once friends. If I'm being honest with myself, if Dumbledore had not stepped in when he did Grindelwald would have died by the hands of one of the Order."

"Wait, you mean?!" Susan exclaimed earning a stern look from Amelia.

"Yes, however from how I hear it. It was actually unrequited on Dumbledore's end." Amelia said.

"Dumbledore's gay?!" exclaimed Neville.

"Yup" Sirius said with a smile "I once had thought he and Professor McGonngall were an item back in my days at Hogwarts." as he lay back on his seat and laughed at the thought.

"I think I speak for all those present that we all thought the same way." Amelia said as the teens nodded their heads.

As Amelia called a house elf named Cici for a tray of tea, pumpkin juice and light snacks for the occupants in the room. Harry asked the question he had formed since hearing his dad was part of the Order.

"Why now" Harry said solemnly looking at Sirius.

It was Amelia who broke the silence as she brought forth the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. After he finished reading the paper that all but slandered his name from the beginning of the article right to the very end. He looked up at Sirius and once again it was Amelia who spoke.

"Earlier this summer Sirius got in contact with me. At first I was all ready to arrest him on the spot and chuck him back into Azkaban. However, after hearing him out initially and knowing what I knew of him I listened." said Amelia

"I must first say your thoughts regarding if I could help your godfather in any way is minimal Harry. There are too many people who would not believe his proclamation of Secret Keepers being switch or that Pettigrew is a rat."

Harry understood the underlying message in Amelia's last statement. For Sirius to be set free it would take more than just a teenagers testimony and Veritaserum. It would take bringing in Peter Pettigrew to convince the hard headed idiots Sirius is innocent.

"Ever since school has let out Fudge has been attacking your name in the papers. Only recently Dumbledore as well, which ended badly for him having been stripped of his titles as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump." said Neville "My Gran and I trust you in saying you~know~who is back Harry."

"I do not need your word" said Daphne "I share a common room with offspring from many of his followers. You don't have to be genius to figure out you~know~who has returned."

"It is almost like before the First War with Voldemort started Harry." Sirius said "I wanted to do this just in case things go bad. While Ron and Hermione are good to have as friends, having more doesn't hurt."

Harry flinched at hearing Ron and Hermione's name. He has not thought about them since leaving Privet Drive. Noticing what he said in what could have caused Harry to flinch Sirius lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't shun them away, Harry." Sirius said as Harry looked to him quirking his brow "I know you have not received anything from them all summer long. Just know that they feel pressured to not do so. If they choose to explain further, let them."

Sirius himself had to admit that was the first time he acted like an adult towards Harry. He is now officially ever grateful to Amelia for what she has done for him. She got him a place for him to hide. He was also getting regular visits with a Healer to make sure he recovers fully from his time in Azkaban.

"So what are we to do now? Train?" Harry asked.

"A couple of things but first we get the trace removed from your wand." Amelia said as she gestured for Harry to put his wand on the table. Amelia muttered an incantation in which Harry could not overhear and saw his wand glow for a moment then the glow vanished.

"Now seeing as you are badly dressed outside of your Hogwarts robes. Neville and Susan will go into the London tomorrow to pick things out for you when you are not in need of them." said Daphne with a smirk on her face.

"Our family healer from St. Mungo's will also do a full examination on you. While you have visited Madam Pomfrey many times due to injuries. I doubt she has actually done a full examination. She will be here next week" said Susan

"Don't worry Harry, she is okay and trustworthy. She is the one in charge of making sure I am fully recovered from Azkaban." said Sirius.

"As for training Harry, since you will be here for the remainder of the summer. You can use the training room in the guest house out back." Amelia said "I would suggest reading some of the text as they will help you refine your casting. Don't and I repeat don't cast anything you have not cast before when reading those text unless I am present."

Harry was very relieved as he heard them all doing something for him. He was also grateful that his godfather all but set this all up for him. Something however did not pass his notice as he spoke up.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't be able to go anywhere." Harry said and he noticed all the smiling faces all turn serious.

"Do you remember before being let out for the summer in the Hospital wing Dumbledore making a request of me?" Sirius said and after contemplating a while Harry nodded his head remembering the scene between him and Snape.

"During the First War with Voldemort, Dumbledore was the leader of the opposing forces. It was called the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius said.

Sirius went on to explain the Order of the Phoenix including how both his parents, as well as Neville's, and finally Susan's father were all part of it. He explained while the Order of the Phoenix was an underground organization, it was known to the wizarding world. Everyone knew of it and it was not a secret at all. The Order itself is an actual secret only passed down through family. Harry did not understand so it was up to Neville who explained it.

"It's actually simple when he first told me." said Neville "Our mother's did not know our father's were part of the Order."

"Okay I guess it makes sense but how does this make me not want to go out."

"When we came to get you, there was a watcher who was planted by the Order of the Phoenix to keep an eye on you." said Daphne "given how easily our dear Susan dispatched the pitiful wizard I must say it is safer that you are with us."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of it. He had to admit though he felt someone following him earlier in the day when he went to the nearby park.

"Dumbledore has been treating you with kid gloves on Harry." Sirius said "while I can agree with him in that you are too young for this. I can not agree on how he thinks keeping stuff from you will be better in the future. Maybe if you were ten or eleven I can understand the man's way of thinking but you are fifteen and you just survived an encounter with the real Voldemort this time within an inch of your life."

"So if this Order of the Phoenix see me they will more than likely grab me and chuck me back into the Dursley's?"

"No, I'm sure he would bring you to the Burrow. The action of the three sitting around you Harry just made Dumbledore think maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to have a mediocre wizard and a squib keep watch after you."

"It's a good thing though isn't it?"

"Yes, in that you probably will never get sent back there even if you beg to go back there. However as I said earlier, the man is treating you with kid gloves and while he does have your best interest at heart he is playing a very dangerous game with lives at stake. I honestly feel he wouldn't budge unless something drastic happens and I for one do not want to wait until that happens."

Sirius could feel Harry's anxiety knowing he just left a prison just to be confined in a much bigger one with amenities. It was then he looked at Amelia. She herself knows of how risky all this is. Trusting in hopefully a person she thought she knew. She was just hoping her pride and joy Susan will see through this madness. Being the godmother to her she felt sympathetic towards Sirius. It was then an idea hit her.

"You know, Cambridge is quite far from London and given the very low wizarding numbers I doubt Dumbledore would send his order to scour anywhere but London."

"What are you thinking Amelia?"

"While I too feel it is best if Harry just stays here the whole time I and believe as well you understand the need to be out and about at times. I feel that he should be able to go twice a week with the help of Cici to Cambridge to take in the sights. After all there are many wonderful things to take in."

Sirius looked at Harry who had a hopeful look. He definitely knew how Dumbledore worked and given the current roster of available Order of the Phoenix members to search it should work out. He definitely didn't want to throw caution in the wind however. Suggesting Harry only go during the day and cover up using muggle sun shades and a cap.

Harry was more than happy to agree on the arrangement.

As Neville and Daphne left the Manor with Neville giving a handshake to Harry. Susan with the help of Cici help Harry settle in one of the many bedrooms in the manor.

"So I take it you actually did resign?" Amelia said as the door closed behind Harry.

"Long story but yeah, effective yesterday night." Sirius said as he bowed and left the same way he came in.

* * *

Next Chapter will be a flashback featuring Sirius officially resigning from the Order of the Phoenix. Don't forget to vote in the profile poll.

This chapter featured double the word count of Chapter 1. From here on out the word count will mirror this chapter. Some may be longer unless I feel it could fit into two different chapters.

Next two chapters will reveal my characterization of Ron and Hermione (will I bash them or won't I) and of course the introduction of Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic Dolores Jane Umbridge.


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Chapter Summary:** Harry life just got more interesting after it was revealed that it was his Godfather Sirius Black who had put together a group to support him. He learns about a secret wizard organization called the Order and how for the first time in his life he will feel freedom.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**The Order of the Phoenix**

It was a dimly lit room as Sirius Black emerged from the fireplace and sat on a nearby chair. Things were quickly changing and he had to admit whether or not if he will be able to carry on until the very end. He was glad to come to a decision that would affect Harry in the future in regards to having more people in his life. Sure he had a number of adults but the reality was it was really just Ron and Hermione.

'They're good kids' Sirius thought to himself. He can't fault them for listening to their elders. He highly doubted anybody in Harry's generation would be a rebel and become the black sheep in the family like he was.

Sirius sighed, tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling as he thought about the day before.

o0o o0o o0o

_The light rays coming from the Sun finally disappeared over the horizon in Devon, England. Over in the outskirts lay the small area known as Ottery St. Catchpole where lived many wizarding families. Most notable were the Weasley family. A family of nine, only six currently reside in their home called the Burrow._

_Arriving on the foot path heading toward the main house was Sirius Black. As he strode he wondered if tonight would be the night he leaves the Order of the Phoenix and put all his effort and resource on Harry Potter. As he got to the door he noticed in the corner of his eye four young people playing and talking. _

"_Sirius!" Molly Weasley said as she opened the door and ushered the man inside "We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it."_

_Sirius played it off knowing Molly's had no true concern whether or not he was present in the meeting simply be replying._

"_Lost track of time. Only the Sun setting over the horizon alarmed me that I was going to be late. I noticed you still have the kids play outside whenever the meeting takes place."_

"_They are too young to know of such things!" she exclaimed as they entered the living room of the house._

_Sirius can somewhat understand her point of view. After all she lost two brothers in the last war. He just hope for her sake keeping her kids out of this would not come back to haunt her for the rest of her life. He has to admit he is grateful to the Weasley family for supplying Harry with the love that was non-existent when he lived with the Dursley's. However given that her two youngest have experienced already the horrors of what's to come he can't help but think she cuddles them way too much._

"_It is about time you have arrived Black!" said Severus Snape as he was seating next to Albus Dumbledore. _

"_Nice to see you care Snape. You shouldn't worry about me keeping you from starting. The beginning is always dull" Sirius said as he took a seat next to Arthur Weasley._

_The start of every meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was always a report made by Severus Snape. With Voldemort back he has been tasked to act as a double spy by Dumbledore. As it turns out his report has for the most part been lacking of any news that would deem the Order of the Phoenix to be in an emergency state. _

_As he looked around he saw some familiar faces and was surprised in not seeing a few others. His cousin Nymphadora Tonks who wishes to be called Tonks was most likely in Auror detail. She barely makes it to the meetings in the first place. Hagrid had still not returned as he was an emissary to the Giants. Doubtful to get the Giants on their side however just to have them not be a part of the upcoming war will be a godsend. Remus was out doing the same with the werewolves not allied with Greyback. He worries for his friend knowing that along with Harry they are the only two he considers his family now. _

_Dumbledore got everyone's attention as the meeting began first by calling upon Severus Snape with his report. _

"_There is nothing much to report, Headmaster." Snape said "the Dark Lord has not been forthcoming about any of his future plans. He continues to recruit those to be his followers swiftly yet quietly."_

"_If the Dark Lord has been planning something. I am not the one he has confided such information with."_

"_I must say, Severus' info is telling given how there really is not much going on around the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy has been acting like nothing big has happened." said Kingsley._

_Being a Senior Auror, Kingsley was in charge of helping lead false trails for the Ministry when it came to Sirius Black. As it turns out however, due to Sirius already having contacted the Head of the Department. The ruse that Sirius is out of the country is being done on both ends._

"_Just cause Malfoy has yet to show his hand does not mean he is not conniving behind closed doors. You people are quick to forget he wormed his way out of Azkaban and he was a Slytherin." growled Moody. "Don't think just cause you are not seeing it with your own two eyes Kingsley that he has been playing all this time."_

_All this time Dumbledore was taking all this information in. The fact Voldemort has been completely silent has him worried. He could understand for him to be cautious but to be doing absolutely nothing. He believed in Moody's assumption that there is definitely something going on but it's hard to put a finger as to what that really is._

"_We will continue to monitor suspected Death Eaters." Dumbledore said getting everyone's attention "Does anyone have any news on any suspected Death Eater unknown to the Order?"_

"_It is kind of hard now a days, Headmaster?" said Bill Weasley "People like Lucius are all claiming to be under the imperius curse to do his bidding. Pegging a wizard or witch as a Death Eater will be quite hard unless they reveal themselves. Knowing you~know~who has practically gone silent I seriously doubt anyone would jump and stand out."_

_Bill Weasley has officially been transferred to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Being the eldest of Arthur and Molly he feels obligated to return and look over the family's safety. Especially now that one of his younger brothers; Percy, has left and want nothing to do with the family, fully backing the Ministry and it's propaganda. He is one of the youngest members of the Order alongside Tonks. Molly having hoped to have paired the two was shocked to hear Bill already been courting another. However despite her efforts Bill has yet let it be known just who the mystery witch is. _

"_The boy is right Albus." Moody said "The only one who could only get us anymore names is Snape himself." Everyone turned to look at Severus Snape but he was unperturbed at all the stares especially the one coming from Moody._

_The list of names Harry gave to Dumbledore were not all that great or surprising. They were all somehow part of the Ministry except Lucius Malfoy. _

"_Very well, I wish to convey updates on the mission of Hagrid and Remus." said Albus as everyone now gave their undivided attention even Sirius who seemed to have not cared much of what was said earlier. _

"_Olympe and Hagrid have made contact with the last tribe of Giants and hope to start negotiations. It seems they are having difficulty since there seems to be a new leader of the group. I expect to hear from them again in the coming days." _

"_Well, let's just hope if they don't choose to join us that they stay out of this bloody war."_

_Molly couldn't help but gasp at Moody's words. There is no denying that war is inevitably coming once again. She had hoped to keep her children along with Harry and Hermione out of the horrors of war. Just like everyone else sitting down they all had the same thought. War will be arriving and if the Ministry does not get their act right. It won't be long until they are forced either underground or out of the country. Sirius however having already accepted that fate was more concerned about his friend._

"_What about Remus, Albus?" Sirius asked worriedly _

"_Communication with Remus has gone dark since he infiltrated a gang of werewolves." Sirius began to look very worried but Albus continued on. "I would keep hope alive as we have thought about this situation and if Remus were to be compromised on his mission I would have known."_

_It did little to placate the worry in Sirius as he hoped Albus has not overlooked anything that could have possibly gone wrong. That is the one thing Sirius never understood with Dumbledore. You need as many different opinions and takes so that no stone is left unturned. It was then he remembered Harry. _

"_What about Harry?" Sirius asked quieting the occupants in the room._

_Everyone who has been to one of the previous Order meetings have somewhat expected this of Sirius. He and Dumbledore have continued to be at odds about many things regarding Harry Potter. Bill who has just recently met Harry and gotten to know him the past year was the only one truly sympapthetitic towards Sirius. The others in the room were more than willing to side with Dumbledore. _

_Dumbledore sighed knowing full well the last time Snape and Sirius came close to blows. He was hoping to the higher powers that be, that Snape does not say a single word._

"_Sirius" Dumbledore said softly "we have already discussed our plan for Harry this summer. He will stay at his relatives at least until the twelfth of August after our final regular meeting. We have already set up an advance guard who will fetch for him that night. There is nothing more to discuss."_

"_This is not what this is about Albus." Sirius said getting people's attention at Sirius calling Dumbledore by his first name. "This is about this crazy idea of yours to keep all communication off from Harry… do any of you sitting here right now, know what today is?"_

"_the thirty-first of July. Surely you'd know that Black." Snape said earning a glare from Sirius._

"_Thank you Snape" Sirius said sarcastically "and do any of you know what that day is?"_

_It wasn't long until a small gasp was heard. The gasp came from Molly Weasley as she got off her seat._

"_It's Harry's Birthday!" she exclaimed._

_Sirius smiled internally knowing he now had the matron of the Weasley family on his side now. Dumbledore seemed to deflate a bit as he was just realizing he had actually forgotten and he had planned to let the kids send something for his birthday. Now, even if it were the case the gifts will definitely arrive late for Harry no matter how much they scrambled. Sirius caught the Headmaster's body language._

"_You forgot didn't you?" Sirius asked sharply._

_There was no answer, no reply. The others in the room were in a stunned silence. For a long time Sirius had thoughts about leaving the Order of the Phoenix and go out on his own. He believes Dumbledore to be a good man. Someone who should be looked up to and admired from everyone. _

_When James and he joined the Order of the Phoenix just after joining the Order. They did so because James admitted to Sirius he was too young to be a leader. Being younger than Frank and Edgar surely did not help. _

_As the silence continued Sirius got up and the only sound was of the stool where he sat moving on the floor. As if knowing what is about to happen Snape decided to speak up._

"_What do you think you're doing Black?" Snape said "The Order is the only thing keeping you from getting the Dementor's kiss."_

_Sirius smirked at Snape's weak attempt of scaring him. "You were always a smart man Snape I give you that. But don't try now to convey such nonexistent feelings as if you care what happens to me."_

"_This Order has done many great things for the world, as it turns out however there has been questionable things that has happened as well._

_And before anyone says anything… they do not all concern Harry Potter. _

_Ever since I was a boy I have always gone on to do things that I believe what was right. My only regret was that time I convinced my best friend in trusting a rat. I will always try do what is right in the world. However I must do so without being a member of this Order."_

_Snape and Dumbledore had blank looks on their faces while the others were in total shock. They were having a very hard time recruiting for the Order. Someone leaving does not help the cause even if that someone was Sirius Black. Who has not done anything on any capacity for the Order. _

_Before leaving Sirius stopped by the door. With his back turned to the occupants he gently said._

"_Dumbledore, you must come to the realization of doing what is right against doing what is easy."_

_As Sirius walked outside the Burrow he was met quickly by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. He gave them all a smile to let them know everything was okay when Hermione spoke up._

"_So any word on when we will get to write to Harry? I was hoping they would actually let us today given that it is Harry's Birthday." Hermione said quickly while the others nodded their heads._

"_Sorry kids, doesn't look like it will happen tonight but I reckon it will sooner or later." Sirius said with a smile knowing exactly what is being planned for tomorrow. If all goes well, he's positive Dumbledore will react accordingly. He was just upset it had to get this far._

_Ginny who has just recently met Sirius earlier this summer saw he was more healthy looking than when she first met him. She remembered how scared she was when he walked into the Burrow. She nearly whipped out her wand and cast a spell on him._

"_Hey Sirius" Ginny said as Sirius grey eyes met hers "Where have you been hiding? I would think being an Azkaban escapee and all you would not look like someone who is living luxuriously."_

_Hermione was shocked when she too realized Sirius looked healthier. She could have sworn Sirius would turn crazy or more senile given his incarceration. She stared intently at him as if she was trying to figure it all out._

_Sirius was stunned by the question. He had to admit it just had to be a witch to come across the change this summer. As he saw Hermione staring at him, he couldn't help but smile inside thinking she truly is the smartest witch of her age if she can figure it out._

"_It's a trade secret my fair lady." Sirius said with a smile which made her blush a little and earning a laugh from the twins as Ron looked on confused and Hermione shaking her head._

"_I must get going however." Sirius said as he hugged all the kids. "I'm sure the meeting is still ongoing so you will all have to stay out here a little longer."_

_The kids frowned at the idea of that._

"_Hey Sirius" Ron said "We gonna see you soon right? I think they plan to masquerade Ginny's Birthday Party as an Order Meeting."_

"_I'm afraid Ron as of tonight I am no longer a member of the Order." Sirius said earning a stunned silence from all of them "However, if it is the fair lady's birthday. I shall do my utmost best to be there."_

_As Hermione was about to speak up Sirius apparated away._

o0o o0o o0o

Sirius sighed as he got off the chair and walked over to a photo frame. It was an old wizarding photo that had a part of the picture torn out. In the picture was the Marauders; James, Remus and himself. The torn out part must be what had Peter. He was thinking about a time where all they did was have fun at Hogwarts together. No worrying about surviving another day from encounters with Death Eaters.

He set it down and looked upon a book beside it. On the ledger it said James Potter. It was James' journal with miscellaneous note entires and journal with stories about baby Harry and Lily. He flipped near the end of it where the last entries were written. There was only one that stood out over the rest. One that made Sirius feel as if his heart stop each time his eyes fall upon the words.

_August 1, 1981_

_Harry is destined to bring the fall of Voldemort. _

It was the same day James and Sirius met other members of the Order. It was the last time they were all together. Now their children primarily the older ones have finally taken their place as members of this long standing secret organization.

Sirius knew due to him still being hunted he can't help Harry directly. Hopefully however this new Order and those he can find will be able to help Harry fulfill his destiny. He just hopes Dumbledore and his Order does not do anything that would lead to catastrophic proportions.

* * *

There you have it.

First off thank you guys for those favoring and following this story, as well as the reviews.

Updates to the story will come by whenever I feel confident with the chapter. I actually changed this chapter a number of times (5X). My profile will by the one stop place to know if any chapter delays happen. Expect the next chapter to be sometime next week most likely towards the end unless I find myself having a lot of free time this weekend. If not check the profile when it could be up.

The next chapter is going to be somewhat of a montage so expect different scenes which will include Dolores Umbridge. Remember the poll on my profile is still going to be up for a while. So if you haven't done so go and vote.


	4. Trouble Brewing

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Chapter Summary: **Sirius leaves the Order of the Phoenix putting all his effort in helping Harry.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Trouble Brewing**

Wiping his sweat from his brow, Harry took a nearby towel to wipe off. It has been two days since Harry has been rescued from his relatives house by Neville and company. He has been noticeably a little shy around the group something that didn't go unnoticed by the Head of the DMLE.

She sometimes wondered if it was a wise decision for him to be under their care. Those worries or thoughts were gone as she remembered just yesterday. Neville and Susan went to the city to go shopping for Harry's clothes. Nearly in his mid teens and he has yet to wear something to call his own except for his school robes. She couldn't help but smile seeing Harry's face light up at the idea of people doing something for him for a change. She had made sure Harry is not to look at this as some sort of charity but friends taking care of friends. If it were not for Sirius' little intervening Harry may not be a bit more opening to the idea of accepting gifts. He played it off as all those years he was not able to get him a present.

Susan and Daphne noticed how timid and introverted Harry acts towards them. They thought it was because of the fact they belonged to two different houses but Neville surprised them by saying. "Aside from Hermione he has no experience with witches… especially good looking witches." It was those words that caused the two girls to realize just how normal Harry Potter truly is. The two joked at the idea about fancying Harry in that way however they both admitted he has filled up quite well in the past two days. Just imagining a bit more and they could tell while not going to be some super model wizard he was going to be quite the catch. Given his personality it is a win win as to whomever will be the future Mrs. Harry Potter.

"Do you think we should be practicing our spell work as well?" Susan asked the other two.

The three were waiting in the sitting room inside the Bones residence as Harry went up for a quick shower.

"I don't see why not. After all your Aunt went through a lot of trouble to get us three to have the trace taken off of us. Speaking of, I couldn't help but look at Potter's eyes when your Aunt performed the spell on Harry's wand." Daphne said looking contemplative thinking back to two days prior.

Both girls knew right away as they looked over to Neville as he couldn't help but shiver at the stare the two girls gave him.

"You know it's a bit creepy when the two of you do that." Neville said shaking his head "I heard from Gran that Harry is a pretty much a real stranger to the Magical World. After all that is one of the reasons why Harry hangs around Hermione a lot. Aside from their comparisons to living the muggle way. Hermione is one of the few who has his ear."

"Due to Ron's way of doing things she has been the one who has somewhat explained a number of things regarding the Magical World."

Hearing both of Harry's friends being brought up Daphne asked the question she has been trying to figure out for quite some time.

"Speaking of Weasley and Granger, Neville what do you think of those two?"

"What do you mean… they're his friends and they are okay to me."

"Think about it. Why would Sirius Black contact your grandmother and my godmother to somehow help out the~boy~who~lived. I know our parents were part of The Order as old as Merlin himself. So why…"

The door to the sitting room opened and Harry appeared. The group feeling a bit uneasy tried to smile at Harry wondering if he heard them talking about him. Harry just smiled back and sat once again next to Neville where he looked to Daphne.

"It's because of last year." Harry said while looking over to Neville.

"Ron basically unfriended me for about a month or so because my name came out of that bloody goblet. I feel Sirius believes while he is not like Pettigrew and turn traitor he might just not have what it takes to go on till the very end. Sadly the same could be said about Hermione."

"But those two have been with you to all your adventures in Hogwarts." Daphne said sarcastically

Harry looked over to Neville who just shrugged. Susan couldn't help but smile at how fast Harry deduced who told the two all about Harry Potter's adventures in Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione.

Sighing and shaking his head towards his fellow housemate "Aside from third year thanks to Hermione they weren't really there at the end of things. I faced Professor Quirrell slash Voldemort growing behind his head in first year. The basilisk and phantom Tom Riddle in second and the whole Tournament and eventually Voldemort last year."

"They are my friends and I appreciate them helping me the past four years. I don't regret befriending them one bit."

Susan came over and hugged Harry. It was the first human contact he has had since arriving and hugging Sirius. He tensed at first feeling a bit awkward but eventually returned the hug feeling the warmth from her body. He couldn't help but feel at ease as he let go and smiled up at him.

"And what about us. What do you think of us?" Susan said gesturing to the three of them.

Harry looked over to the three of them. Harry remembered what Sirius told him the day before. All three along with him lost family to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Susan parents murdered by the one called Yaxley and Dolohov. She along with Amelia Bones are the last of the Bones family. Daphne's parents murdered in their home when she was away with her grandparents the Dark Mark clear over their house. Daphne's grandparents passed away just before she entered Hogwarts and was handed over to her godmother. Then there was Neville… something Sirius said was very troubling considering they are still in fact alive but are in a vegetative state by being tortured under the torture curse by Barty Crouch Jr and the Lestranges.

"Sirius told me you all are in a way similar to me because of what the previous war did to our own families. We all share something more than just pain. To be honest I do not know what to expect with this whole Order thing. All I know is I trust you three… even you Daphne. I just hope when the time comes I'll know what the heck to do."

An owl made it's presence known disturbing the teens thoughts as it swoops in the room and drops a package in front of Neville. The others looked on as Neville gave the owl a tread and untied the package. It was the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

Unsurprised by the others in the room the front page featured Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Neville having read and been disgusted by the publication passed it to Harry who caught it and read it. It was the first Daily Prophet article he has officially seen. He has heard what they have said from the others and Sirius but seeing it just made it very real. It was too good to be true but the Daily Prophet went where even Rita Skeeter hasn't gone to.

Harry had to admit he would rather read another Rita Skeeter article than the garbage they are writing about him now. He figured they made what Rita did set as the bar and every other writer trying to raise it with each coming article.

It was then he noticed a piece of the article talk about Dumbledore. It seems he has lost some prestigious titles. His status as Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump in the IWC. He still did not know what to think about Dumbledore. He wondered what he has his order doing now that it has been forty-eight hours since he left Privet Drive. He is sure Sirius is more worried about Remus and his mission right now that anything else.

Sirius hasn't seen Harry since that time he left him in Amelia's care. Sirius made it a point to send him letters but he felt he must stay away for a bit planning his next move without any distractions. Harry at first felt a bit put out about it but at least the promise Sirius made regarding always sending him a letter or two a day sit well with Harry.

* * *

As sun was still high above over the skyline of London. In an office somewhere not seen by the ordinary individual sat a short plump woman with a pink cardigan. Curly hair and a smile plastered on her face. The office was filled with moving photographs featuring cats were decked on her desk as well as her wall.

A feathered quill lay on her desk in front of a photograph of the British Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. On the center lay a placard facing the door that showed;

DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE

SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC

'It will be over soon' she thought as she had the Daily Prophet laid in front of her. 'That child will soon get what he deserves for speaking of such lies. I must speak with Cornelius about how to handle that troublesome Headmaster.'

It was just the day before Umbridge implanted the idea onto Fudge's mind about putting a ministry official to stand in one of the teaching post in Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy who was there to discuss such things suggested the Defense Against the Dark Arts as it seems to be a course in which no one teacher was able to hold the post for more than a year.

A knock made Umbridge get out of her musings as she allowed the individual to be let in. It was a short man wearing a cloak that concealed their identity. It seemed wherever this person came from it was if they came straight from the sewers of London.

Umbridge herself couldn't stand the smell as she held a handkerchief over her nose and had a scrunched look. The cats in the moving portraits all of a sudden left leaving an empty portrait.

"You should know better than to meet me here, what if someone see's you." Umbridge squealed. "So you must be Lucius' contact."

The figure stood still not movie nor saying a word. It nerved her that this individual gave the feeling of dread.

"He has guaranteed me that this will not be coming back to me. I am putting my neck on the line here."

At this she opened a drawer on her desk revealing a wand. She slowly grasped her fingers around it and handed it over to the individual.

"Merlin, just take the wand and go do your job and do as you are told." Umbridge scolded as the individual stood there not moving. Just then their arm began to lift forward and an outstretched hand appeared palmed up looking to receive the wand.

As the individual took hold of the wand they apparated away which shocked her beyond belief. Shaking her head she thought 'what is an outstanding noble citizen like Lucius Malfoy doing with the likes of that filthy character.'

Looking over the front page of the Daily Prophet she once again had a smile on her face. 'It ends tonight, Mister Potter. Tonight, you shall receive the Dementor's Kiss.'

* * *

Harry and Susan got an owl letter from Amelia saying she will be late for dinner and to start without her. For the most part it was a pretty dull dinner until an owl that Harry quickly recognized appeared inside the dining hall.

Susan was surprised when the owl made a dramatic landing in front of Harry just barely missing the cutlery.

"That sure is an interesting owl… you know it?" Susan asked.

Harry was silent for a moment as he stared at the two letters attached to it's leg. "It's Pigwidgeon…" as he noticed Susan's look he waved her off "It's Ron's owl, ironically a gift from Sirius because he was the cause 'Scabbers' is no longer his pet."

"Looks like Dumbledore lifted the blackout of communications to you now… so what you gonna do? Never saw an owl looked so eager to be relieved of it's duty."

"As much as I would like to snatch 'em and open those letters I would actually like our conversation to be face to face instead of these letters. I want to see with my own eyes if they are worth forgiving and not with words on a worthless piece of parchment." Harry said then looking over to the over eager owl. "Sorry, pig but you will have to head back to wherever you are." Harry then offered pig a piece of food as well as water.

The owl first looked to be offended however he quickly took in the food and water with pleasure. As if not understanding why a recipient would decline a letter Pig took off and flew out of the house.

"Any reason why you didn't accept those letters?" Susan asked softly "I know how much you want to hear from them and such. It surely can't just be about wanting to converse face to face."

"If Dumbledore did lift that blackout of communications. I won't put it past him to having tracking charms or make those letter portkey's."

Susan looked at Harry with an astonished look. Harry looking over smirked at her. "If there was something that Death Eater taught me in D.A.D.A it was to have constant vigilance. I think it was the one thing he did right aside from the creepy aura the real Moody had."

She had met the retired Auror in more than one occasion due to her Aunt's job. She knows all to well when Harry uttered the words 'constant vigilance' and that aura. She shivered at the thought of it.

One thing Harry said earlier struck her when he pointed out what better people to surround himself around with than those who are going through the same thing. No parents there for you when you do something special or correct you when you do a mistake. While her Aunt has done a superb job at it there is no replacing a parent. She couldn't help but think about the faint memory of seeing her mother; a beautiful woman with red flowing hair and green eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sirius voice is heard throughout the room. Both kids jerked out of their thoughts as they scrambled and ran towards the floo. As Sirius came to view, Harry noticed his godfather's face light up once his eyes set on him.

"Sirius, what is it. What is going on?" Harry asked in a panic.

"Oh thank goodness Harry, you two are here…" Sirius said trying to catch his breath.

Harry and Susan could not help but notice Sirius was in a right state. Harry was expected to actually see Sirius in the coming days for his physical. So to see him now definitely sent alarms to Harry's mind.

"Sirius" exclaimed Harry trying to get Sirius' attention back at his original question "What is going on. I didn't think you would contact any other way except through coded letters."

"It's okay Harry, I'm sorry to alarm you however there has been activity back in Little Whinging." said Sirius now speaking in a serious tone "I can't stay on the floo network for long as they are being monitored but I just wanted to see if you are safe. Amelia will fill you in on what has happened."

Just when Harry was to question some more, Sirius cut off the connection and disappeared. Harry looked over to Susan who looked as confused as he was when the floo activated into life and Amelia stepped out of the floo a bit startled that the kids were waiting right there in front of her.

"I take it despite my assurances to your godfather that he floo called the manor still?" Amelia asked with a quirk brow. The teens just nodded mutely "Merlin help us if Sirius is the reason why we win this war."

"Auntie what is going on? Sirius didn't say much except something has happened in Little Whinging." Susan said as Harry and her followed Amelia to a couple of seats.

"A couple of muggles had been exposed to the Dementor's Kiss." Amelia said wanting to get straight to the point. Knowing Harry, he will adapt quickly but she hoped Susan would as well. To her surprise she didn't see a lot of reactions from the two.

"How? aren't they controlled by the Ministry?" Susan asked knowing a bit about how the ministry worked with the vile creatures.

"They are, however the way of controlling them as you say Susan is no longer in ministry possession." Amelia said and looking at the confused looks the two gave she further explained "The ministry had in possession a wand powerful enough to put any being creature, human or other to do the wielders being. It was used solely by the Unspeakables to reign in the Dementor's for many centuries."

Susan gasped as Harry furrowed his brow as he took in this information. "My department is in full alert and have put majority of our resources to finding that wand and get it back and before you say it I have already thought about Voldemort being in possession of it."

"The only positive news that I could share is the Unspeakables have found a way to restrict the wand to just controlling the Dementor's. The bad news, I believe you have already figured it out."

"You mentioned it was muggles who got kissed?" Harry asked.

Amelia looked over to Harry "Yes, it was a group of five teenage boys… your cousin was amongst them. They are now in a vegetative state."

Harry didn't know what to feel. He stood there as he took in the news. He may have been a right git but he was still family. Despite how he has been treated throughout his life by them he never wished any harm done amongst them. He then looked over to Susan who was staring at him.

"I can't promise you anything but I'll make sure you are ready when the time comes."

* * *

So there you have it. Umbridge is officially in the story. The cloaked individual will be a mystery until the end. Regarding the wand? I may have pulled a George Lucas on this one but I wanted to explain how the ministry controls the Dementors. I hope by keeping it only on controlling Dementors it is not OP to people's eyes.

Next Chapter will see Sirius and Harry doing their checkups. Sirius tells Harry a number of things. Neville will be featured in the chapter as well.

** It has been brought to my attention regarding a small error in my part. I must admit I didn't revise this before submitting. It has now been fixed and I am grateful to those who have pointed it out quickly. The next chapter will be releasing later tonight or tomorrow.


	5. The Checkup

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Chapter Summary: **Umbridge appears in the story and begins to work in mystery. Harry receives a letter from Ron and Hermione however he sent them back unopened waiting until they meet face to face.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**The Checkup**

It has been a couple of days since the Dementor's attacked muggles in Little Whinging. These news of course has been swept under the rug by the reigning Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and the Daily Prophet. Despite the official report made in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well as the Unspeakables. The Minister along with his Senior Undersecretary has turned a blind eye toward them and continue to project the feeling of safety throughout Wizarding Britain. Instead of the truth being printed in front of the Daily Prophet. The front page told stories of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black returning to Britain to continue his former masters work.

Somewhere in a secret location reading the current edition of the Prophet was the man himself, Sirius Black as he had just finished an examination from Madam Bones' family healer.

"According to this you are in danger to be around me Sara." Sirius said with a whistle looking at what he used to look like just barely a couple of months ago.

Sirius has began to look much more healthier and livelier than before he was in Azkaban. Sara has been working with Sirius throughout the summer and has come to earn each other's trust. At first she was scared off her wits at the idea of caring for the perceived murderer. However with the help of Amelia and now Harry Potter the~boy~who~lived, she has come to accept the truth on Sirius Black.

"It's a good thing I'm here then." said Harry as he smirked at his godfather

"You make it sound like you want to be here Harry, believe me as your godfather giving advice to his godson… you don't" Sirius said nonchalantly

Before Harry could say anything Sara interrupted quickly. "Well, right on time Harry come on it's time to give you a proper checkup."

Harry's demeanor then changed and noticeably gulped as Sirius barked out with laughter as Sara guided Harry into a room. "I hope you would behave yourself while I work with Harry" Sara said over her shoulder at Sirius.

Harry took a seat and fidgeted around nervously as Sara sat on a chair in front of him and was penning something down on a piece of parchment.

"Don't be so nervous Harry, if your godfather can live through the number of things I have put him through you will have a breeze of a time." said Sara without looking up. "Now just try not to fidget too much so I can properly diagnose you."

Sara would then bring out her wand and began to wave her wand around Harry. Her serious look that never wavered scared him a bit, however as soon as she smiled he felt at ease. He would notice her brow quirked when she passed over the arm where the basilisk pierced him with it's fang and of course his ever recognizable scar.

As she finished she gave a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder knowing while he did not fidget. He was very very stiff throughout the whole time. He would then watched as she started writing on the parchment once again.

"Amelia wanted to have a full report." She said knowing of Harry's curiosity "would you like to hear of it?" she asked once again not looking up as she was attentive to her writing.

Harry at first was a bit apprehensive of the result but thought if she was offering, it would not be that bad after all.

"Yes, I would like to." Harry said nervously which caused Sara to lift her head and look into his eyes and smile.

"Would you like to have your godfather present?" she asked which Harry nodded.

She got up and brought Sirius in which Sirius sat right next to Harry as Sara sat across from them. Sirius giving a firm squeeze to Harry to reassure him.

"Well, the results were not entirely shocking except for maybe two." Sara began "First, Harry for the most part is at this point completely healthy. His time in Hogwarts as well as the time he spent this summer sure has helped. Due to your upbringing however where your relatives have mistreated you. Your growth has been stunted a bit. While you will still continue to grow. You will not be able to reach your optimal height."

"Is that bad" Sirius said interrupting Sara.

Nodding her head "no, it is not life threatening or anything of the sort. If he had continued living that lifestyle maybe but let us not focus on that shall we." She said with a smile "Let's just say if you wish you were taller you can only blame those relatives of yours."

Harry had to admit while it would be nice to be as tall as possibly be. It helps being an ordinary height and not stand out in a crowd of people. Especially in the wizarding world. It was at that moment he did notice Ron was a bit taller then him last year and Neville of late would be the same.

"You had broken and mended bones which I would gander a guess is all due to being a part of Quidditch?" She said smiling at Harry in which he smiled back acknowledging the bruises and injuries he has sustained in Quidditch has overshadowed all the times he had run across Dudley and his gang.

"Now the two that surprised me were a scar that originates on your arm and of course the lightning bolt on your head." said Sara with a bit of intrigue which caused Sirius to snap to attention at the mention of a scar in the arm knowing only of his lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Sadly I can't help you with the forehead scar due to it being something I have ever come across. However the one in your arm. While I have found it hard to believe at first, however when I came to the realization just who you are I had come to believe the unbelievable. So it stand to say just how is it that you were bitten by a Basilisk and live to tell the tale?"

Sirius was dumbfounded while Harry seemed to retreat a bit. Sara quickly noticed and stretched her hand to stop Harry and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's okay to talk about this with me." Sara said seeing that Harry is listening "You see Sirius is right here right next to you. If I do not hold up my healer oath of confidentiality I will lose my job. Trust me Harry."

Harry then quietly spoke "It was my second year when Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

"It's real?!" exclaimed Sirius which earned a stern glare from the healer and a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, it's very real. There I fought a giant Basilisk. It did bit me as I stabbed the sword of Godric Gryffindor through it's skull… I was moments of away from dying however Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes came and produce phoenix tears which healed it."

"That explains it then. Thank you Harry… for telling us this." Sara said "I know it may seem hard but it's always a giant step when one opens up. It's hard at first but it gets easier. In time I hope you come to see this."

Harry nodded

"Thank you" Harry said "I had just hoped to have find out what was so special about this scar."

"If you want to know Harry, I am afraid it is something for your ears only I am afraid." Sirius said surprising both the healer and Harry. "Sara, I'm sorry but this has something to do with James Potter. As his godfather I know of this. I mad the unbreakable vow that I will tell Harry about this when he wishes it of me. The thing is it was made in which I tell Harry and Harry alone and no one else is to be present."

Sara and Harry were astonished. Sara being the first to recover from the big reveal decided to let Sirius deal with it and not mention it on the report Amelia requested.

"Well then we are done here. I will be making a full report for Amelia and if you wish to see more than I just revealed now you can ask of it from her." Sara said. "Don't worry as the others are indeed minor things that reveal nothing at all." she continued at Harry looking like he wanted to know the rest.

Sirius got up with Harry slowly doing the same.

"Well it's a pleasure once again Sara. Same time in a couple of days just owl me when." Sirius said as he guided Harry back out of the room and into the living room. Sara made her way to the floo and used the floo network to leave the house.

As they both sat on chairs in silence they were battling internally what they are about to say to one another until the floo flared alive and out came Neville Longbottom. Both Harry and Sirius jerked out of their thoughts and were surprised at Neville's arrival.

"Hey guys." Neville said awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"Hey Neville." The two replied at the same time.

"What brings you here is everything okay?" Harry asked anxiously

Neville seeing the way Harry said it reassured Harry by smiling "Aside from the Ministry stuff and Dumbledore paying my house a visit, nope nothing at all. Though I have to admit while I wouldn't mind too much being alone with three witches. It gets weird when they invited their friends."

"Wait… did you say Dumbledore paid you a visit?" Harry asked as Sirius also caught those words.

"Well, it wasn't like you have been in your relatives like you should have been all this time Harry. However I am not the only one he has paid a visit to." Neville said while he took a seat in between Harry and Sirius "Our dorm mates Dean and Seamus as well."

"I must warn you real quick Harry. I have been writing to the both of them. While Dean is indifferent at what is being said in the Prophet. Seamus is uh well…"

Without finishing Harry just lifted his hand to stop Neville. "It's okay Neville, I kind of expect this kind of behavior. Lucky for me I was prepared for nearly a year after last time."

Neville and Sirius knew Harry wouldn't really admit it because he is a guy. As it turns out he was really hurt by Ron's betrayal of his trust and friendship last year during the tri wizard tournament.

"But why would Dumbledore pay you all a visit instead of using the floo or Owl. I know this Dean fellow is a muggle born, however that does not explain a personal live visit from the prestigious Headmaster." Sirius said.

"I think he believes one of us Gryffindor's know where Harry is" Neville said. "Lucky for us he has no idea to check up on the other houses especially Slytherin."

It did not go over Harry and Sirius the subtle hint of Albus Dumbledore thoroughly inspecting his dorm mates as well as house mates. Harry himself knew this was bound to happen given how he has yet to communicate with either Hermione or Ron. While Sirius has told him to speak to one of them Harry was adamant to wait until the train ride to Hogwarts to see where they stand with him.

"Things should get interesting once you kids get back to Hogwarts." said Sirius who has told his concern to Harry about him being alone with Dumbledore and other Phoenix members.

"Well, it's good thing we are all there and it seems Dumbledore himself will have his hands full." said Neville receiving looks from the two wizards.

"It seems he has been having trouble with finding someone to hire for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and the Ministry is trying to intervene by putting someone in the job."

"Seeing as how Professors have been only been able to keep the post for no more than a year, it has scared practically any applicants for the job. It just a good thing Moony didn't end up like the other three we have had." said Harry.

"As long as it is not Professor Snape is my own personal thought." said Neville.

"Despite how he treats us and me personally. I have to admit Snape might have been more competent than Lockhart and Quirrell." Harry responded quietly.

Neville had to admit to himself Harry did bring up a good point. While Snape has been somewhat been awful to anybody not Slytherin especially Gryffindors. He would be somewhat be a better professor than both Lockhart and Quirrell and dare he say it out loud for all to hear, better than both combined.

"Well, I think with the time remaining before you all go back to Hogwarts that you find ways to block your thoughts from being invaded." said Sirius with a serious look.

While Susan and Daphne have been given practice by their guardians. Neville's gran has been a little apprehensive to the idea due to still treating him like an unproven wizard. He still remembered how it took the combined efforts of Amelia and Sirius to give Neville a bit of free reign. Still without a wand Sirius is not in the position to watch over the two boys. It was then an idea came over him.

"Now I know you two have things to worry about." said as Sirius turned to Neville "you, Neville have a guardian who is still treating you as if you are in a crib. And you, Harry given your life up to this moment it will be hard to find someone who has earned your trust. However, I believe I have found a solution."

Both boys perked up at the idea of finally learning the art of Occlumency.

"We bring in Moony." said Sirius.

At first there was silence between the three of them before Harry broke it off.

"Wouldn't he report me to Dumbledore?" asked Harry

"Actually he wouldn't… now hear me out first. I've been in contact with Moony since his return from whatever mission Dumbledore sent him out to. We talked for a bit and sided with my argument. I had to be careful at first just to make sure he truly was on my side against Dumbledore when it came to you but when we met face to face after the attack on your cousin he proved to me he was." Sirius said.

"So how about Neville? The Order must be kept secret remember." Harry quickly replied.

"Already thought of that. Harry aside from potions and anything without the use of a spell you usually pick things up quite well." Sirius said with a smile.

Neville was confused with the back and forth banter going on between Harry and Sirius. It seemed Harry understood what Sirius meant as he looked at his godfather incredulously.

"You'll never know until you try and I'm sure Neville will be more than up for it." Sirius said smiling at his godson. Neville now more confused than ever.

"What if I mess up? What if I do it wrong?" Harry said rapidly as if losing composure.

"I'm a little lost here but would either one of you guys tell me what exactly is going on and why are you turning into a nervous wreck?" Neville asked finally breaking into the conversation hoping to get answers.

"Harry will be your teacher." Sirius said. "Look this is needed for all you four to have. Good thing Bones brought it up to you four after that incident. It will only work best if the one that is training you is someone you have utmost and complete trust in. While I am aware Harry has not taught anyone before. I am sure if he is anything like his parents it should not be a problem."

"What do you think Harry?" asked Neville "are you up to it? I'm up to it if you are. I completely trust you and can't think of anyone better to teach me."

Harry sighed as he looked over to Neville. "Are you sure you are up for this?" Neville only responded with a nod and a smile. Sirius himself couldn't help but smile at the two boys. He couldn't help but think they would have been best friends growing up had none of this war stuff happened.

"You are the important one Harry. While you would not want to be. You are, so it's important that you learn Occlumency before Neville. It's not Dumbledore's style to go deep into someone's memories. As it turns out however the same could not be said about Snape or unsavory people." said Sirius making it well known despite what Dumbledore has said about Severus Snape that Sirius does not trust the man one bit.

Neville understood Harry to the point he knew he didn't want this. However once again circumstances forces his hand on something. He knew if he does not get Occlumency down he will have be very deep in the dark once they get back to Hogwarts. If wind spreads about them being as close as he is to Ron and Hermione people will begin to ask questions. He himself wouldn't let it pass Professor Snape to then search deep into his memories where he would learn of the escape as well as the Order and who is in it.

All three were brought back from their thoughts when the floo flared and Susan spoke.

"Hey guys it's time."

"We'll be right there Susan."

The boys got up and said bye to Sirius before heading over to the floo. When Harry walked over to hug his godfather. He whispered to his ear "when the school year is done I would like to continue that talk we were about to have." In which he responded "You got a deal"

* * *

So I happened to have the time after all to get this chapter out to you guys. It helped that I had an outline of this chapter before releasing the previous one.

I had always planned for Remus to teach Harry Occlumency seeing that he is the only competent professor he has ever had that Harry would trust unconditionally.

Do know the Poll is still up in my profile page. It's actually tie 5/5 at the moment. It will be up for another two - three weeks. If my chapter releases follows my predicted schedule.

Up next: Last Chapter before the Teens go back to Hogwarts. Expected Date: due to this being released earlier than expected keep an eye on my profile page.


	6. End of Summer

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Chapter Summary: **Harry learns Sirius knows a little more about his scar and it will be revealed at the end of the term. Harry also is going to be trained by Remus Lupin and in turn train Neville in Occlumency.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**End of Summer**

The summer break was coming to an end as the dawn of the upcoming term quickly approaches. Harry using the remaining time worked on his Occlumency with Remus Lupin and in turn worked with Neville with his. It shocked him to realize that he rather find tutoring a pupil of his own quite enjoyable. A brief thought of having the other three train alongside him in the winter break crossed his mind a couple of times. When he realized there was still the situation between himself and his longtime friends Hermione Granger and the Weasley family. It felt weird having to go without being in their presence during the summer break for the first time since he entered Hogwarts.

In one of the many sitting rooms inside Bones Manor the four teens were chatting up about the upcoming school year. When Susan noticing Harry who seem to be in his own mind tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry, everything okay?"

Harry had gotten used to being around Susan and Daphne no longer being timid around the two. "I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"You were thinking about Granger and Weasley weren't you?" Daphne asked.

While Daphne has gotten used to calling Harry by his first name since they have gotten to know one another over the summer. She has continued to call his two friends by their surnames. According to Neville, Daphne does this to differ those she considers allies and those who are not. He was happy to know she has yet to call Draco by his first name.

"They are a part of it. Remus has been giving me a lot of information regarding the Order of the Phoenix and them. Seems like Dumbledore is just going around try to recruit numbers. With Tom being quiet all summer long, it is perceived he is doing the same as well."

It was right after his first lesson that he let the two girls in on who was going to help him with Occlumency. They were apprehensive at the idea at first due to their former DADA Professor being a part of Dumbledore's order however, Harry and Sirius vouched for him.

"According to him, Ron and Hermione along with Ginny and the twins can be trusted."

"Given what the Ministry and the Daily Prophet have been doing I'm totally not that shocked at all." said Susan. "Think about it, you~know~who is no stupid wizard. With the Ministry and Dumbledore's Order in disarray. If they can't cooperate it would be an easy coup for him."

"You don't actually think that is possible do you?" Neville asked nervously "Harry?"

"I have to admit it's a scary thought when you bring it up like that. As it turns she is right. If the Ministry continues to portray that everything is fine. Voldemort will no doubt take over the country in no time."

"So what should we do?" Neville asked.

"I don't have all the answers Neville. However, we must find it out before Tom strikes. Cause if we are unprepared, we will lose everything."

The other three teens understood with what Harry meant with 'everything'. Each one of them having lost someone already could lose friends and their homes. Basically they would all be left with nothing to go by.

"I say we find those who we can trust." Daphne spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Daphne?" Harry asked fearing with what he is about to hear.

"No need to worry Harry, I'm not talking about building our own private army though it is not such a bad idea."

"I'm talking about finding out who we can trust so when this all goes downhill. We know who we can turn to. Think about it for a minute. Before this summer if you~know~who would have let hell loose upon Magical Britain who would you turn too?"

After a brief moment to let the others let it sink in she continued "That's right it wouldn't be a list long enough that would fill half a foot of parchment."

The idea was definitely sound Harry thought. Aside from the Hogwarts staff with the exemption of Severus Snape, The Weasley's, Remus, Sirius and Hermione he wouldn't be able to name another on that list. You would think he would name his housemates but they are all teens who have not faced what he, Hermione and Ron faced and it wasn't until this summer did he think Neville would be a huge help.

"Given the silence from the three of you. I'm hoping you all understand where I'm coming from?"

"So how do you think we go about this as you say test the waters and find out who we can trust?" Harry asked

"Well, I'm no genius so I can't say I am entirely sure at the moment. However, I wouldn't broadcast it all over the place given the current state of things. With the papers slandering your name in the mud. We must be careful how we approach this or we lose a potential trustworthy person."

"I guess we can take Seamus out of that pool of people." Harry said looking over to Neville.

"No, just cause he has a parent who can't seem to get her head out of her rear does not mean Seamus would be someone who we can not trust." Daphne said interrupting Harry's current train of thought "He would be just one of those we approach with greater care."

"Daphne is right Harry, people in the Wizarding world are very fickle people." said Susan

"Just think about your second year when people thought you were the heir of Slytherin or last year when people believed you cheated to participate in the tournament."

"Okay, I get the point. At the end of the day Seamus might be someone we could trust when things go south. So how do you think we go about this?" Harry said a little frustrated.

"I think the four of us should vote unanimously on who we can absolutely trust. That way there is no discord between any of us the whole time." Neville said.

"Not a bad idea Neville" Susan said with a smile

"Yeah, not bad at all" Harry said "But we have a bit of conundrum if we all have to be there to figure out who we can trust or not."

"You two are in different houses. They will present their own issues. Susan, with your house there is the whole ordeal from last year. That plus the idea that the Prophet is slandering my name with the paper about Cedric. Then there is Slytherin house, Daphne. Don't really have to explain that one do I?"

All three had different reactions to Harry's words. Neville sighed and slumped his shoulders as if the thought has been defeated before it even saw the light. Susan looked down remembering all too well what Harry endured last year from her house. Daphne on the other hand had a defiant look on her face as she looked at Harry.

"Well never took you one to quit so easily."

Immediately the others snapped their heads to look at Daphne.

"Had it ever occurred to you that this wasn't going to come so easily? You may be Harry Potter, but don't expect to be spoon fed your way to finding how to defeat you~know~who. There will be challenges and with what happened since we all gone to summer break it will just get tougher."

"Whether you believe it or not Harry. We all have dreams about our future lives. Where we are right now, we can't do much. We are in fact only just teenagers who are going through school. We can't go out of the country and recruit while the world currently thinks you~know~who is currently still dead."

"Finding those who we trust now more than ever can be very helpful down the line. It could eventually help draw the line whether people we care about live or die."

Daphne's last sentence struck a chord with the other three as Neville and Susan saw Harry get up from his seat and walked over towards the window overlooking the sun setting. After a brief moment in which Susan was about to get up and walk over to Harry. Harry turned around to face the three individuals.

"You're right. At times it will be hard and seemed impossible." said Harry

"At the moment this is just an idea. Until we figure out how to approach this together we all stay put."

As the others shook their heads a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." said Susan. In came Amelia and Sirius.

"We would like to discuss something with the four of you." Amelia said

As Harry, Sirius and Amelia took their seats a house elf arrived to offer refreshments and snacks. Harry noticed Sirius was not his usual joyful self. He hoped nothing bad has happened to anyone they know.

"Is everything okay Auntie? You don't look too happy."

Amelia looked over to her niece and smiled at her. Having been the Head of the DMLE she rarely smiles at her job. Her smiles were usually reserved just for Susan to assure her everything was fine.

"Things are fine right now however it seems the post for this years Defense Against the Dark Arts has been filled."

"Wait you know who it is?!" exclaimed Neville. Despite his gran being a member of the Board of Hogwarts. She usually keeps him in the dark and never truly reveals anything about Hogwarts.

Having known just how Augusta Longbottom tends to not share anything with her grandson. She understood the outburst so she didn't feel all to shocked however Daphne scolded him. "Let her finish Neville, I believe she was going to tell us more than just who is our new professor."

"It's okay Daphne, I can understand where he is coming from." Amelia said "Now, this is mean to be kept from the public until September the first but Dolores Jane Umbridge has taken the post for Defense."

"However I was able to find out she was put on the post by the Minister of Magic after Dumbledore and the Board were unable to find a replacement for Mad-Eye. What is disturbing, is it seems Fudge choose her to fill another role aside from just being professor for defense."

Taking a sip she continued "She will most likely be awarded the title of High Inquisitor. A role in which she will have almost the same power as that of a Headmaster or Headmistress. Given what has happened the past couple of years there and the perception of Dumbledore. It is inevitable it will happen before your first quidditch match of the year."

"Wait…" said Harry "How would she become Head Inquisitor?"

"It's quite simple, if a professor challenges the teachings inside Hogwarts, the Wizengamot can in their power appoint a High Inquisitor to monitor the school through an educational decree approved by the Ministor of Magic." said Daphne.

"Exactly, Daphne is correct. If only I was a professor I would give you extra credit for that fine answer." said a grinning Sirius. "However, back to being serious here. We believe Dumbledore is her main target. She will be aiming to overthrow him and if my own personal guess is correct will look to bait you Harry to do so."

"Speaking of Dumbledore why has he not yet raised the alarm about Harry being missing?" asked Susan.

"We believe he thinks Harry is with Sirius this whole time and as long as nothing is happening. He wouldn't worry a bit unless he somehow doesn't show up on the welcoming feast." said Amelia.

"So we should keep our heads down when it comes to this Umbridge?" asked Harry.

"If you can at all possible it will be for the best. She will take the smallest thing and magnify it to unimaginable proportions. I might say what you have endured with Professor Severus Snape will be a stroll under a calm night sky compared to her."

Neville noticeably slumped where he sat. Daphne and Susan look contemplative at the idea. Susan never was hounded by Snape compared to Harry and Neville. However, to her he was not that good of a professor. Someone who would just spit out directions without repeating and walk around making small comments here and there that are not really all that relevant. Daphne having been in the favorable end of Snape wondered just how incompetent of a professor she will be.

Harry looked over to Sirius who caught his eye. Understanding what his nephew was about to say Sirius lifted his hand. "Not gonna work kiddo. We are talking about someone who detests half-breeds and magical creatures. If I may say so I think she also is not fond of teenagers and children."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Amelia

Sirius smiled sheepishly while Harry said "I apologize, we have gotten sending silent messages to each other just by looking into each others eyes. A form Occlumency training that Sirius and Remus said if my father could do it why not me. As for what we were talking about? I was suggesting manipulating her to meet our needs."

"Wow, Harry with that way of thinking you would have done well in Slytherin." said Daphne.

Harry smirked at Daphne having heard those exact words told to him only once before back in his first day in Hogwarts during the sorting ceremony.

"Nah, I would rather go through the tournament again than having to share a dorm with Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. If I may add having Snape as my Head of House… yeah at the end of the day can't see it. No offense."

"It's okay, now that I think about it. It may not have been that great for you after all."

"Anyways, so what if she is a bigot. It might actually be plausible and if we can pull it off we don't have to worry about the Ministry."

"I understand where you are coming from Harry. Believe me I do, however I have worked with that vile woman for at least a decade now. If I truly feel it could be done I would welcome the idea. However, that woman is set on her ways and I doubt her resolve will never waver unless we stoop to you~know~who's level."

"Okay, I get it. So you believe she will try to bait me to get to Dumbledore?"

"I don't believe, I know. After all she is the mastermind behind slandering both your names on the Daily Prophet."

"That was her doing?"

"I see you finally are understanding just how vile that woman truly is."

"I always thought it was Fudge's doing."

"Oh yes, Fudge is the person you see and hear speaking to the reporters. However, it does not take a genius to see Fudge can be easily manipulated. At first we have believed the person to be Lucius Malfoy however it does not add up."

"How so."

"Before I left Dumbledore's order" Sirius spoke up "We have been tracking Lucius Malfoy and other known Death Eaters inside the Ministry. It seems Voldemort has tasked him with something to do with the Department of Mysteries. Back in the first war Voldemort passed orders individually. So if Lucius is tasked with doing something that involves that part of the Ministry. The idea of him being behind the slander in the Prophet and Fudge would be of his own doing. Something if it were to backfire could cause Malfoy his life."

"I can finally admit that I'm glad I am not on his side." said Neville while the girls shook their heads.

"Yes, well enough of the morbid stuff let's discuss about tomorrow. You are all going back to Hogwarts. Remember this Order is top secret and can not be spoken off at all once you step through the barrier."

"Actually" Susan spoke up "we were just talking about that right before you guys came in."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we still have no clue how we are going to go about it when things could go downhill fast really quickly but we at least have an idea."

"Good, I'm glad you four finally being able to come together about something. It makes me feel like a vindicated man for being right all along for getting you four together. Even though I wasn't there when it happened."

"so…."

"Ah, yeah almost got lost there. We need to use some sort of mis direction right before we get Harry passed the barrier."

"How and why on earth are we going about doing that?"

"First, I'm sure the order of the phoenix will be present on Dumbeldore's orders. While I think you two will eventually talk it out amongst yourselves. I still feel you need to sharpen your skill on Occlumency before doing so."

"You think they will capture Harry and bring him to Dumbledore?" said Neville

"What?! No, they will tail him and probably isolate him from the rest of the group including you three and Ron and Hermione if things don't get patched up between them by then."

Harry stifened slightly at the mention of Ron and Hermione. Tomorrow just won't be the day

he will see the headmaster however he will also be reunited with his so called friends since first year.

"So how do we go about this 'misdirection' you just spouted?"

"Well, you two lovely witches will pass through the barrier as per normal. In other words go about it the way you have done so in the past four years."

"That lovely owl of yours Harry, will fly ahead to Hogwarts before you pass the barrier."

"Now comes the fun, Harry you will be pushing Neville's trunk while Neville pushes Harry's."

"With the amount of people in the platform during the peak time thirty minutes before the train departs. Dumbledore's order and if they actually get there on time the Weasley's will be keeping an eye out for Harry's trunk."

"This is not just about getting me safely on the train without Dumbledore's order finding me along with the Weasley's and Hermione is it?" asked Harry

Sirius looked at him and smiled. He figured Harry would realize there was more to it than just hiding cause that just wouldn't make sense now that he thought about it. However, it was Amelia who broke the news instead of himself.

"Kings Cross let alone the platform has no wards except muggle repelling charm as to not be suspicious about people running towards a wall in the middle of the busiest station in London. There is the possibility Death Eaters can appear in the Platform as well as Dementors."

"We doubt Voldemort will make an appearance, as he will continue to lay low until a most opportune time for him to strike Wizarding Britain. However sending Death Eaters to capture along with those foul creatures can still very well happen." said Sirius.

Harry's eyebrows shot up his forehead

"Wait, you want to use Neville as a decoy? That's insane and no way will I let it happen."

"No need to worry Harry, I'll be there along with Augusta as soon as they enter the platform. Don't think so lightly of us as we witches can give as good as we can take."

While Harry didn't like the idea of using live decoys. However, given the attitude Neville's gran has towards Neville. For her to allow Neville to do this means if something where to go south all of a sudden. They can take care of it with little to no problem at all. Harry got up from his seat and walked over to Neville.

"Remember, to get out of there as soon as possible if something happens."

"No need to worry so much Harry, I trust Gran and Madam Bones. Plus, there is one thing Gran told me that she hasn't mentioned to Sirius or Madam Bones… HINNEY!"

A moment later a house elf appeared in the middle of the room looking over at Neville.

"Sir called Hinney, what is it that HInney could do for young master Longbottom?"

"I shall be heading home very soon Hinney, stand by while I bid farewell to my friends."

"Yes master, Hinney will wait for you."

Neville then turning to face Harry.

"Aside from being house servants, house elves can get you out of a jam. Ever wonder how they can apparate around a castle that a witch or wizard can't apparate in or out to?"

"Hinney will also be there close to Gran and will apparate me out if things go south. So you see nothing to worry about."

"Well then, I must be going… I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

Neville bid farewell to the group. A moment later Daphne floo'd back to her godmothers. Susan went to get ready for bed while Amelia went to her personal office in the manor.

"So, something seems to be bugging you. Despite how you put a bit of a scene just now. I doubt it has anything to do with the possibility of an attack on the platform." said Sirius to Harry as they were alone in the room.

"I still have no idea what to do about Ron and Hermione. There will be no escaping that reunion. I will be confronting them and yet I do not know where I'm leaning towards. Do I forgive them or do I break off our friendship."

Sirius had already known this was probably the cause. Yet, he wanted to be sure and was glad it was. For it wasn't it would have concerned him. He walked over and put both hands on Harry's shoulders in which he got down to his eye level and said.

"I would say you sleep on it Harry and once you wake up with a clear head. Don't make a decision until you meet up with them. You know where my thoughts on this subject are. However, no matter what you decide to do. Know that I will always be there for you."

Harry smiled while Sirius brought him into a hug.

"Thank you Sirius."

"Don't thank me just yet Harry."

* * *

Here it is. Time for the teens to return to Hogwarts.

Next up: Harry will have his reunion with Ron and Hermione at the Hogwarts Express. Will the Death Eaters attack? Stay tuned.

The poll will close after I release that chapter. Remember I will try to update once a week on Friday to give an idea where I am with the chapter and whether it is close to being released on my profile.

I will just say I have been appreciating the constructive criticism coming through PM. Do know while I have the story outlined out for the most part. I'm more than welcome to read ideas that could potentially make it to the story.


	7. Hermione and Ron

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Chapter Summary: **The summer break has finally come to an end for the teens. As they prepare to return and with the knowledge and relationships that they have gathered in the past month. They discuss how to use it to bring the fight to the Death Eaters and Voldemort once the War officially goes out in the open.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Hermione and Ron**

Harry walked outside to the front of Bones Manor dragging Neville's school trunk behind him. There he met his most faithful companion throughout the years, Hedwig. The snowy Owl flew from where she was perched towards Harry.

"Time for you to head to Hogwarts girl, can't have you not there by the time I arrive." Harry whispered softly to the Owl as she stared with her big round eyes and flapped her wings.

"I'll be fine and I'm not just saying that either." saying it quickly knowing his snow owl has a personality on her own causing her to stop flapping her wings. Smiling at the bird believing as if she understood him she launched herself to the sky and headed towards Scotland and Hogwarts.

"Be safe girl" Harry whispered to himself.

For a moment it was silent as Harry watch his owl grow smaller in size as she flies farther and farther away when he heard a voice coming from behind.

"Daphne just floo'd and told us she and her godmother are leaving towards King's Cross now. Neville and his gran are about to head over there as well." said Susan.

Harry turned around to smile at her "I guess it's time for you to go then."

It was planned that aside from Neville. Daphne and Susan were to head for the Hogwarts Express like as if they never met up with Harry. Harry thought the whole thing was not necessary however Sirius was more than convinced the Order of the Phoenix would intervene somehow and isolate Harry in some way. Possibly worse is the thought that couldn't escape Sirius in which Death Eaters and or worse Dementor's attack the platform.

Amelia called out towards Susan as she walked up to where she and Harry stood.

"It's time to head out Susan." Amelia said putting a hand over Susan's shoulder. "Harry, it truly has been an honor getting to know you a little bit this past month. I hope to continue whatever 'this' is that your godfather has cooked up if it helps keep my niece alive."

Susan then approached and hug Harry. As she released the hug Harry whispered to her. "Before I forget I wanted to say thank you for getting me out of my relatives."

"That is what friends are for." Susan smiled back at him.

Amelia then stepped forward and right alongside her was Cici the house elf.

"Cici will be apparating both you and Neville's trunk in an alley just two blocks away from King's Cross. From there it shouldn't be more than a ten minute trek." said Amelia before turning towards Cici "Cici, you will apparate Mr. Potter to the location I told you about when Mr. Potter says he is ready. You will then return here and continue your duties."

The house elf bowed "Cici will do good and do what she has been ordered."

Amelia walked over and lay a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled as if trying to assure him all is fine. "See you in a bit Harry."

Harry smiled back as Amelia then walked over to Susan and with Susan holding onto her trunk apparated.

Harry took in the peaceful atmosphere. Wishing it could stay like this forever. He sighed when he thought of just how close war is about to break out once again in the Wizarding World. While it has yet to break out into the open he will have his own battles once again heading into Hogwarts.

With that thought Harry turned towards Cici the house elf as she looks on patiently. Nodding his head giving the signal that he was ready. She walked up and with one hand on Neville's trunk and the other holding Harry's hand apparated away.

* * *

In an alley nearby King's Cross station in London a small vacuum sounding pop was heard.

"Well, at least I found some sort of wizarding transportation that does not result me landing on my back." Harry said as he wobbled for a bit before steadying himself.

"Thanks for bringing me here Cici." He said bidding farewell to the elf as she bowed and apparated away.

Looking over he spotted Neville's trunk and began to drag it towards the station. As usual the foot traffic heading towards the station were plenty. Coming nearly late a couple of times to the platform he was able to find the quickest route to where he needed to be.

On the way he spotted some Hogwarts students given the way they were dressed. They did not look particularly friendly to which Harry remembered the slandering the Daily Prophet has done to his name. He was quickly distracted by a PA announcement when a moment later he had bumped into another person knocking them down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going." Harry said as he quickly examined himself checking to make sure everything was fine.

"It's okay" said a feminine voice.

Harry recognized that voice immediately snapping his head to take a good look at her.

"C-C-Cho?" Harry stammered.

Cho Chang smiled shyly at Harry with a hint of a blush on her face. "Hey Harry, uhm… going to the platform?"

Harry just nodded his head unable to put the words to his mouth. He still felt nervous being around Cho. Now things are just completely awkward as they began to trek towards the platform in relative silence.

"How was your summer?" She asked

"It was pretty uneventful, a few new things here and there but that's it. You?" As soon as Harry said it he inwardly cursed himself. Way to bring her dead boyfriend up on a conversation he thought. He was surprised at how Cho seemed to close up as if she wanted to escape the summer as much as possible.

"same" she whispered.

From that moment they both walked in silence together. As they approached Harry signaled Cho to go on first.

"T-thank you for accompanying me Harry… see you on the train?" Cho said shyly.

Harry attempted to smile at her and quickly said "y-y-yeah see you in the train."

With that she paced and went through the barrier. Looking around Harry spotted another Hogwarts student, Natalie McDonald if he remembered correctly. She smiled at him in which he smiled back before he walked up and through the barrier.

* * *

The platform was filled as the students hanged about the platform to be with their friends and families after dropping their trunks inside the Hogwarts Express. As Harry began to trek around the platform he noticed people began to once again stare at him. The same stare he received from the student body when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire the previous year.

Deciding to ignore the looks and whispers as much as possible he kept his face looking forward. As he was moving along he spotted Remus amongst the many adults that seemed to be just standing around. Remus caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile before turning around and pulled a witch with pink spiky hair the opposite way.

He then felt someone put something on his hand. As he looked up he saw the back of Daphne walking away along with her friend which he could not name as their backs were towards him. Looking down to his hand was a piece of parchment that was neatly folded. Looking around to see if other people in the platform were ignoring him as he was them he opened and read the neat scripted parchment:

_Harry,_

_The Weasley's and Granger arrived the same time as I did. They are in the Express right now. Adults must have forced them to stay inside. Dumbledore's order is standing around. Looks like your godfather's instincts may not be off after all. A large dark skinned man approached Neville, seemed he thought after spotting your trunk he thought he was you. His gran gave the man a number for his transgression. _

_~ D_

As he finished reading the letter he refolded and pocketed it. As soon as he done so a scream was heard amongst the crowd of people in the platform and what look like spell fire can be seen in the distance.

* * *

Harry's attention immediately went to hyperdrive as he took out his wand and gripped it tightly. He was full of adrenaline as he ran towards the source of the scream and spell fire. Along the way he bumped to a couple of stragglers who are running the other way. He was just hoping no student was harmed through the fracas.

As he finally arrived on the scene. He could see Amelia and Augusta alongside Remus and a dark skinned man battle with what appear to be masked individuals. The woman who was with Remus earlier seemed to be out cold as she lay motionless on the floor. As he saw one of the opposing forces about to cast a spell towards Amelia. Harry reacted quickly shouting.

"_**Protego"**_

Erecting a shield solid enough to block the unknown casted spell. It brought the action to a momentary halt as they all turned to see the newest arrival to the battle.

Remus reacted quickly "Harry?! What in Merlins name are you doing here?!"

As the spell fire exchange ramped up once again Harry stood alongside him forming a line with the other dark skinned man as well as Amelia and Augusta. "Aside from just protecting Madam Bones here from some unknown spell? Evening the odds with the pink haired witch out."

As Harry quickly dodged someone who casted Confringo and launched one of his own quickly followed by the disarming spell he has refined this past summer. Not caring who it was he pointed his wand to one of the five in front of him and casted:

"_**Stupefy"**_

Hitting it's intended target knocking one of them off their feet and on their backs relatively unconscious. The odds were now on their favor. It resulted to have the dark skinned man, Remus and Harry fighting one on one while Amelia and Augusta teaming up against the other.

It seemed Amelia and Augusta were easily overpowering their opponent as they were quickly advancing and it seemed their opponent was retreating. Harry and the others on the other hand were handling everything quite well on their own.

People were watching from a safe distance stood in awe as they were watching the ongoing battle. The students who went inside the train immediately filed out to see the action that was happening in the platform. Arthur and Molly Weasley were in shock as the arrived on the scene after being with their kids hoping to see Harry only to see him there fighting alongside Remus and the dark skinned man.

Molly was adamant the kids stay in the train given the dangers. Arthur quickly nudged his wife out of her thoughts and brought her to the knocked out pink haired witch.

Harry was doing well on his own until his opponent casted the Cruciatus Curse. Harry's eyes widened and a gasp of shock could be heard to those who heard the curse words uttered. Just as it was about to come into contact with Harry a brick floated in front of Harry blocking it.

"You've done well boy, but it's time for me to take over from here."

Harry recognized that grizzled voice. It belonged to none other than Alastor Moody who approached and launched:

"_**Stupefy"**_

Remus stepped aside for Moody to take his opponent on while he grabbed Harry to the side and away from the fight.

"You've done well Harry. It should be okay now that the numbers favor us." Remus said with a relief look on his face.

"Were those Death Eater's? Is Voldemort finally showing himself?" Harry quickly asked

Shaking his head "Not sure, not until just now did they actually launched an unforgivable towards us. They kept things pretty tame. I know you have more questions but you have to get in the train. I'm sure padfoot, once he knows what has happened will fill you in."

Harry then remembered he left Neville's trunk somewhere on the platform. Cursing inwardly he pocketed his wand and started to walk back towards where he remembered leaving it.

* * *

"_**Rennerverate"**_

Remus casted the revival spell on the pink hair witch. As the dark skinned man, and Moody are seen speaking to Amelia and two other Auror's.

"W-what h-happened?!" the witch said still in a daze as she was being helped up to her feet.

"Take it easy Tonks, the fighting is over. Ended rather quickly when Harry jumped into the fray to even up the numbers after you fell." said Remus with a smirk.

"Harry? Harry Potter was fighting?" asked an astonished Tonks.

"He wouldn't if you had not been knocked out cold Nymphadora." growled Alastor as he walked over with Kingsley.

Tonks' hair noticeably changed from pink to flaming red. It must be said that Tonks hates her given name and wishes to be referred to as just Tonks. Very few could actually get away with the transgression. Alastor being one of them.

Remus smirked at Moody calling her Nymphadora knowing she will only show her anger by the changing of her hair color.

"So anything of importance about these masked individuals, Kingsley?" he asked the dark skinned individual.

"Well good news is that Madam Bones knows about the Order of the Phoenix and will not punish Tonks nor myself for taking part of it. As long as it does not conflict with Auror business." he said in a baritone voice.

"I take it there is actually bad news?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, it seems the masked individuals we just faced were under the imperious curse. They have no recollection of anything since three days prior. They are ID'ed as regular wizards with no connection to Voldemort or the Death Eaters." he replied.

"W-wait how is that bad?" she asked quickly.

"Even though we think otherwise this will not be seen as proof of Voldemort's doing or the Death Eater's. The ministry and the papers will most likely place this on your cousin's head. Given how we easily took them out as soon as Moody joined the fight. People will believe the Ministry and in particular the Auror is well staffed." said Remus

"Which we all know is a whole bunch of dung." muttered Tonks "wait a tic, where is Mundungus I thought he was with you?" she asked Alastor.

"That good for nothing thief bolted out of there as soon as spell fire was heard on this end of the platform. Blast having only one good leg for I would have been there much sooner." growled Alastor.

"Well, it's good thing the boy came when he did. He sure made things a lot easy for us." said Kingsley having been entirely shocked at how good Harry was until that masked wizard casted the unforgivable. "seems as if he has been training to refine his spell work. He does not have the repertoire as an adult wizard but he is probably the best when compared to other wizards and witches his age."

"He is James Potter's boy after all. To face the darkest of dark wizards and live to tell the tale more than twice should say a lot." Alastor said "If we had lived in different times he would put the Auror department to shame as soon as he graduated Hogwarts."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mad-Eye" spouted Tonks.

"Well, Madam Bones require I stay and join the investigation as to how this happened. See you all soon." Kingsley said as he bid the group farewell.

"I guess that is my queue to head back to the Ministry." Tonks said quickly as she walked back towards the entrance of the platform.

"Hmph, I shall be making a report to Dumbledore. I'm sure he would like to know what has happened including the boy's involvement." Alastor said.

"If I may ask, leave Harry out of the report." Remus said quickly.

"Why?" Alastor replied looking at him quizzically.

"Sorry" said Remus doing a double take "I mean don't mention Harry's involvement in detail. I'm sure with the witnesses in the platform. There would be no way Dumbledore not to find out Harry was involved."

"Very well Lupin." Alastor said as he hobbled away.

"I don't know what you are up to Sirius but I hope for your sake Harry will live through this." Remus said as he turned his head to the side looking over towards a large shaggy dog hiding in the shadows staring back.

* * *

Ten minutes into the travel Harry was walking around the compartments looking for Neville. He noticed once again his school mates giving him looks and side glances. It never crossed his mind that he may actually bump to any of his friends before then. After all there should be a prefect meeting coming up and given the pool of students to choose from. With a bit a process of elimination he figured they both were named prefects.

As he spotted Susan Bones with another student a compartment door opened and a short blonde girl bumped into him.

"Oof"

The girl who already had her Hogwarts uniform on looked up with a dreamy look in her eyes and apologize in a mild manner way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." she said "I'll be going now excuse me."

Harry being too shocked stepped aside and let her through. He couldn't help but notice but the girl didn't just walk but pranced. Remembering seeing Susan he walked over to them noticing the girl beside her tense up as they noticed his approach. He made sure to remember to act as if he is only an acquaintance of Susan and not be overly friendly with her.

"Susan?" Harry asked shyly

"Hello Harry" Susan responded which got her a slight elbow from her friend.

"Just wondering have you or your friend seen Neville Longbottom around?"

"Well funny you should ask cause he did ask me if I ever bump into you before he does that to tell you that he is in the second to last compartment on the train. It's locked so he mentioned to knock four times."

"That's odd why four?"

"Something you will need to ask him when you see him Potter." said the girl standing next to Susan cutting into their conversation. Harry noticed the Prefect badge on her robes.

Harry looked over to her and remembered her name was Hannah Abbott. The first girl sorted in their year and Susan's friend. She is Susan's Ron the way Neville explained it.

"Well, I should be going again thank you Susan… and you as well Hannah." Harry said quickly and began to walk towards the compartment Neville would be in.

After a couple of more side along glances, stares, whispers he finally found the compartment that Neville was in. He remembered it was four knocks. He smirked at the idea knowing why he stated four knocks. As he did so he could feel the door being dispelled and open as Neville allowed Harry in.

"We haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet and you just had to go do that. Susan would have scolded you for being reckless but she was with Hannah Abbott." Neville said

"Yeah, thank Merlin for Hannah Abbott." Harry said sarcastically

"Don't let her get to you Harry, it's just she had a huge crush on Cedric and…" Neville said nervously.

"Got it." said Harry finally understanding why Hannah was very reserved around him.

"So how long do you suspect before they show up?"

"Probably after the Prefect meeting. I'm sure one or both of them are it and given that Hannah seems to be one as well it had yet to start when I bumped into her and Susan."

"Do you still not know what to do when you do talk to them?"

Harry nodded his head and stared outside the window. The view just changed to the country side.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see just as Sirius and even Remus suggested I do."

"What do you reckon we do until they show up?"

"Don't know."

"We could talk about that fight and what you know of it or word around the express has it you were seen walking alongside Cho before coming tot he platform." Neville said with a smirk on his face after seeing Harry looked a bit distressed when he mentioned Cho.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express continues towards the countryside. The compartment door opened to reveal Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. Neville looked over at them and quickly noticed the tension that filled the room. It was very suffocating and he now understood why Harry was actually dreading this meeting.

"Well, I need to find the trolley for some more snacks. See you all later." said Neville as he stood up and got out while the others entered the compartment. As soon as it the door closed the storm that is Hermione Granger's voice started. "HARRY!" Hermione moved to hug Harry but he put his hand up to stop her. The others quickly noticing the gesture.

"What's going on Harry? Where have you been? Why did you leave the Dursley's? We have been so worried about you? Why didn't you answer the letter's Ron and I sent you?" Hermione spoke rapidly.

Harry kept silent for a bit more when Ron spoke up.

"What's up mate? Gave mum a scare when we heard about your relatives."

Ginny noticing that Harry seemed to be fighting internally about the two stood up.

"I think these two need to be alone with Harry, come on Fred, George." she said grabbing the twins who feint a hurt look on their faces as she pulled them out of the compartment.

As soon as they left they heard the compartment door lock.

"You two can't come in here thinking I owe you any answers!" exclaimed Harry causing Hermione to flinch while Ron looked at him nervously as he continued.

"What's going on?! you tell me what's going on… we leave for summer break and I don't hear any bit of news from either of you."

"But…"

"Shut IT! I know about Dumbledore giving you orders. What?! surprised I knew about that? Did he pay or bribe you or something to not contact me all summer?"

"Professor Dum…"

"I'm not done! When you two decided to not be a friend all summer you lost the privilege to know what I've been up to."

Hermione had tears streaking down her cheeks while Ron looked down unable to look Harry in the eye.

"We're sorry Harry. P-please Harry." Hermione pleaded through her sobs.

Silence filled the compartment, the only sounds being of Hermione's sobs and hiccups. Harry finally let out the pent up frustration he had with his friends ever since they were ignoring his letters.

"Things are different from now on. Your actions this past summer saw to it, regardless whether you were following someone's orders. Friends don't do that to friends."

Ron slumped where he sat looking utterly defeated. Hermione on the other hand hung her head.

"I'm sure you already had an idea who I was with when I left the Dursley's this past summer. I'll leave it at that for I no longer have the trust I once had for you two to let you in where I was."

"A-are you saying you no longer want to be friends?" Ron said sputtering.

"no, that is not what I am saying." Harry replied causing Ron and Hermione's faces to brighten up a bit at the chance there is still hope.

"It's just as I said it is no longer like the previous years. I have easily confided and trusted the both you unquestionably without no reservations or doubts. While we could still be friends I don't see us going back to the way things were before the summer."

Hermione may not have completely lost her friend but Harry's last words caused her to crumble and leave the compartment. Ron made to follow her outside knowing she will need a friend at this time but stop by the door and turned to Harry.

"You may have lost your trust in us Harry but I haven't and I'm sure the others haven't lost our trust in you. So I will just say this… we will gain that trust back Harry or we'll die trying. I promise to make that happen."

* * *

So Harry finally confronts his two old friends, it may have been short but I felt it would get too childish if I let the ranting go on further than it did. Then there was the bit of fight sequence in which I initially did not have him join but decided in the end to throw him in there. It was suppose to be Natalie McDonald Harry bumps into in Kings Cross but decided to bring in Cho Chang instead. Before anyone gets any ideas Cho will not have a huge part of the story.

Next Up: Harry V Umbridge!

You may have noticed that the word count on the chapters did get a bit of bump lately. Next chapter is probably going to be about 5,000 and that would be the norm from then on. Also the Poll will close on Wednesday September 3, 2014. Last chance to get the votes in but to update, it is Umbridge banning Hogsmeade 11 and banning Quidditch 9. As for the next chapter... once again if you want to have an idea when it will be released click on my profile for it will be updated every Friday unless something comes up otherwise.


	8. Back In Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Chapter Summary: **Finally made it to Hogwarts. Harry's relationship with Ron and Hermione is a bit rocky. Will they ever reconcile stay tuned to find that out.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Back in Hogwarts**

It was a very lively atmosphere as the students walked in the great hall for the welcoming feast. Hermione and Ron plopped down in the Gryffindor bench where some noted the missing third person amongst the two individuals. As the last group of students walked in a number of the staff saw the person they were looking for when wondering why Harry was not with Hermione and Ron. To their surprise he plopped down near the back of the hall nearest the door sitting alongside Katie Bell and her companion.

Katie looked at Harry and then towards the Weasley twins who were sitting with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. The twins simply shrugged.

"uh, hey Harry fancy seeing you sitting next to me." she said nervously glancing at her companion.

"Sorry Katie, if you want me to move I…" before Harry could start to get up Katie cut him off.

"No it's okay, it's just odd seeing you not sitting with Hermione and Ron." she said as she looked over his shoulder to where the two people were looking at her. "Did something happen between the three of you?"

As Harry stayed quiet about the subject Katie fidgeted nervously before retracting her question "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude in something personal."

Harry looked over to her and smiled "It's okay, I'm sure you are not the only one in this room wondering just what has happened. Let's just say right now I want to keep a bit of distance from them but in no way am I going to completely ignore them."

"That's good to hear. By the way do you know what happened to Hagrid? I noticed he is not in the staff table and you being his friend and all I thought I'd ask."

"We've known each other since I arrived here. I would think it would be okay for you to ask me something. Though unfortunately I have no clue as to why Hagrid is not in the staff table."

The sorting ceremony of the first years was under way and if those around the hall did not fail to actually take notice of them instead of being bewildered that Harry was not sitting in his usual spot. They would have noticed the small number of arrivals this year.

Dumbledore himself was preoccupied within his own thoughts. What he has yet to divulge to the rest of his Order is he is fearful of Harry Potter. Not in the power sense or anything like that. For years Dumbledore has theorized just how Voldemort was overpowered by a mere fifteen month year old boy and survived.

Now that Voldemort is back in a body to call his own he fears given that there is a connection between the two. Finalizing that Voldemort did in fact transfer a piece of himself to Harry. As there was no recorded parselmouth in the Potter line according to the records in the Ministry of Magic.

To him finding exactly how Voldemort came to survive that night himself is the outmost importance if they are stop him. What he fears is Harry at the end of it all will most likely have to die.

Despite the low number of first years being sorted it was trudging along. Professor McGonngall seemed to be somewhere else despite performing her duty.

It doesn't take a lot to shock her however as it turns out as soon as she walked into the Hall she noticed from the corner of her eye Harry Potter not sitting alongside Hermione and Ron. In fact a number of the students who were sitting in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw noticed she give a slight double take towards the Gryffindor table.

Never in all her years has she taken particular interest in the relationship between students. However throughout the whole time she kept thinking to herself just what happened between the three of them. She knew about the communication block on Harry throughout the summer break. She had in fact ended up joining the Order of the Phoenix after realizing the Ministry under Fudge will be the death of them all.

She felt he would definitely be upset and understood where Sirius was coming from when he brought it up before he resigned. Feeling like the year prior and the year prior to that one where both his friendships with his friends were tested. In the end of it all they prevailed and continued on. No, something else must have happened for Harry to not be friendly towards his friends for this long.

As the sorting concluded Dumbledore stood and approach the lectern as the students all had welcomed their new arrivals and had seated.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts" Dumbledore amplifying his voice for all to hear.

As Dumbledore carried his customary welcoming speech Harry was scanning over the heads at the staff table. Aside from the absence of Hagrid no noticeable staff changes from last year except of course the very noticeable witch with the pink cardigan and a smile that would frighten children around the world.

'So this is Umbridge, should make for an interesting year.'

Just as Harry finished his thought the hall heard someone interrupt the Headmaster. It seemed to confuse everyone as they all looked around trying to figure it out what this is about when once again the sound came out. It was rather annoying Harry thought. The witch he was just thinking about all of a sudden walked around the staff table and beside the Headmaster as she looked around and began a speech of her own.

"Thank you for the very kind introduction Headmaster." she said sweetly.

Harry tuned it out as he looked over to Susan who was noticeably fake gagging making her friend Hannah cover her mouth trying to suppress a laugh. As he looked around the Hall he noticed many of the students including those of Slytherin house look at the woman with utter contempt.

'So, there is something the whole school can agree on after all.'

Over at the Slytherin table Daphne Greengrass was surveying the Great Hall throughout the whole feast barely eating her food. Having been able to isolate herself from the rest of her house no one was the wiser at her actions. The first person who caught her attention was Cho Chang from Ravenclaw.

She was rather eyeing Harry throughout the whole time. Daphne knew of Harry's harboring crush for the sixth year during last years Tri-Wizard Tournament. Looking over to how Harry has yet to acknowledge the girl ever since sitting down she has concluded the crush he had for her has dissipated away. The way the girl is acting made Daphne's intuition go into overdrive.

'She is up to something. Whether that is good or bad we'll just have to find out.'

While looking at the Ravenclaw table she couldn't help but notice the airy blonde girl staring right at her. Daphne getting a bit defensive glared at her but the other girl simply gave a small smile and looked over at Harry.

'Well, we'll make that two individuals over there that need to be looked at. That girl definitely gives me the creeps.'

Susan who had quit fake gagging during Umbridge's speech remembered the previous night in which Harry and her talked.

'_So what do you think we should do?'_

_Harry looked up seeing Susan standing by the door as he was looking over a book. _

'_Thought we all discussed what we needed to do when we get there.'_

'_Sorry that's not what I meant Harry. I was talking about us and our schooling? That horrible woman most likely won't teach us anything of value and given that this is our O.W.L year I suspect people might actually fail or do badly in Defense.'_

'_The way you say it, you sound like I should be the one to do something about it.' he said quizzically looking at her._

'_Believe it or not Harry despite how humble you are. You are the most talented wizard in our year when it comes to Defense. While you may not look at it your experiences the past four years despite how dreadful they have been. They show that you succeeded where many if not all of us in our year would have perished.' _

'_So aside from helping Neville with Occlumency you think I should help with teaching Defense on the side. That is a tall order to deal with Susan especially if this woman get's what she wants and that is control over Hogwarts.'_

'_Stop thinking it is just you Harry and look what is around you. Neville and I are there to help and despite her house affiliation Daphne as well. I do not know how things are going to go for Ron, Hermione and you but even I could sense they will be willing to help. I'm not trying to lure you into this Harry. I'm only asking you because you are the only one truly qualified.'_

_Harry looked over to her and couldn't help knowing whether it be early in the year or later in the year he would be forced into action and help those who need it. Feeling there is a bit on his plate on his return to Hogwarts he decided upon putting it aside and springing it until it is deemed ready by him. _

Hannah Abbott waved her hand over Susan's face trying to snap her out of her musing.

"Earth to Sue. You in there?"

"h-huh?" Susan said shaking her head and swapping at her friends hand.

"The feast ended Sue. Everyone is getting ready and like always the Gryffindor and Slytherin try to beat each other in getting out of here the fastest."

Susan looking around saw people getting up and leaving the Great Hall and as Hannah pointed out the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are the first out the door.

Harry stayed back from the crowd as he notice some of his fellow housemates giving him a wary look and turning away as soon as he turns his head to them. Harry sighed realizing that these were all either half or pure blood. It's as if they are all a bunch of Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's the way they go about blindly following the newspaper as it spreads it's drivel.

Harry finally found his way to the Gryffindor common room which for the first time was noticeably quieter than usual. It is as if the individuals in the room were trying to not get caught by Madam Pince. It was in the moment that Harry walked into the door and in plain sight for the rest of his housemates to see that the hush conversations that were taking place seized.

"Seeing you all hush up as soon as I got here. It doesn't take someone with Hermione's intellect to realize you were all in some form were discussing about me."

Ron wanting to show Harry that he is on his side spoke up.

"It's not like that mate."

"Oh yeah, then tell me Ron. Go ahead and explain without using my name." Harry said quickly cutting Ron off.

"Got something to say Seamus?" Harry asked

"Yeah…" Seamus said standing up before getting pulled by Dean "I got something to say to you Potter."

"Because of you, I almost got pulled out of Hogwarts by me mom. Your lies along with Dumbledore's has tainted Hogwarts and especially Gryffindor's reputation."

"Ah, the prophet I see. If your mother is so worried about your well being then we should bring Professor McGonngall right here and settle the matter and have you re-sorted. After all who wants to be part of the disgrace house of Gryffindor."

"I am not the only who thinks this way…"

Before he finished Ginny Weasley ran up and smacked him across the face hard.

"Don't you dare speak as if you speak for all of the house Seamus. I for one trust Harry because for what he has showed the past years he has been here I have no reason to doubt him for what he says. Only ones who actually are speaking up about this issue are yourself and Lavender Brown as if the dimwit actually has a brain."

Lavender sprung but was quickly held back by Pavarti Patil.

"ENOUGH" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Stop this useless fighting or I'll give everyone of you detention and have it served with Filch."

The silence was broken by the Weasley twins as they spoke in hush tones.

"Can she do that?" one twin started

"I believe she can" the other replied

"But we are innocent"

"That won't stop her"

"You're right just look"

"At her staring right"

"At us" they said in unison trying to break a smile at Hermione.

She walked straight up to them while the two had their hands raised up in the air in surrender.

"You two, don't have me catch you using your fellow housemates as Guinea Pigs for your prank products or so help me. I won't administer you detentions I'll just write directly to your mother." she said before turning and heading up the girls dorms.

The twins sighed and walked up to their brother whispering.

"Good luck with that"

"One, little brother"

"Merlin help the soul"

"Who ends up with her"

The others began to quietly head to the dorms before Angelina Johnson walked over to Harry.

"As your teammate in the past. I know you well enough whether to trust the Prophet now a days. I spoke with the others and we all agree that we believe you instead of the Prophet. I'll put up the practice sessions when I get the schedule. Good luck this year Harry."

Harry had to admit despite sitting alongside Katie at the welcoming feast he barely thought about Quidditch. It was in realization like this one that he just wanted to be normal. After a few more people went into the dorms the last one there in the common room with Harry was Ron.

"uh"

"Listen, Ron… I'm not going to lie to you or Hermione. What you two did hurt me more than the times you guys hurt me in the past. I guess I can understand feeling the pressure of being ordered by your elders. It is after all something I could, would have done as well if I were in your shoes."

"Does that mean you forgive us?"

"Not yet. A wise man once said time heals all wounds. Right now the wound is quite fresh. Eventually, I'll forgive this whole thing…"

Ron relieved sighed and smiled at Harry.

"But… I'll never forget."

Ron's smile was quickly wiped off his face as Harry walked passed him and towards the dorms. Ron stood there now realizing the weight of those words. Even if Harry were to forgive the both of them. Their friendship will never be what it once was.

* * *

Waking up the next day Harry was the first to wake up of all the boys in the dormitory. Looking around he sat up and thought about he usually would wait up for Ron but this time decided to silently get ready and head out. He noticed a few in the common room looking at him as he passed. As he continued walking around the halls he notice Peeves the resident Poltergeist terrorizing a few first and second years from Ravenclaw.

"Hey Peeves, already terrorizing the firsties I see." said Harry as he came into view to the scene in front of him.

"Oh Potty is here, potty is here." The poltergeist said gleefully.

"You might want to go. I just saw the Bloody Baron pass through the hall before this one." Harry said seriously.

Just then Peeves face seemed to no longer have that gleeful look and went away very quickly.

"Don't worry, you guys weren't the first and simply won't be the last to fall before Peeves." Harry told the younger children as he waved his wand at them to dispell the effects of Peeves prank.

"While mentioning the Bloody Baron doesn't always get Peeves to scamper the way he did just now. It doesn't hurt to try it." Harry finished as he left the children and continued to head towards the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had just started breakfast as Harry entered. He walked straight up to where the Gryffindors sat for the wecloming feast and sat down near the girl who he saw back at the platform.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Harry asked her.

The girl looked up and smiled at him. "Sure, though I'm not sure why you would want to."

"To be honest I don't know either I just don't want to sit all by myself for breakfast. A lot easier to block out the noise when I think about it."

"Don't you have friends? The red head and the smart girl?"

"I did, at the moment thought things are a bit complicated due to what is going on."

"You mean the Daily Prophet?" she said while taking a bite out of her toast. "I'm muggleborn but I read all about it once I went shopping for my school supplies. I may not have known you long enough but from what I know of you… I believe you."

"Thank you." Harry said as he started to eat his breakfast.

They sat there eating and chatting a little bit more. The girl introducing herself as Natalie McDonald to Harry. More people started to fill in the Great Hall. Everyone seem to do a double take at where Harry sat realizing the girl he was talking to was not Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy didn't know what to think or feel about the situation. He felt it was never fun teasing or trying to get under Harry's skin without Hermione and Ron around. He himself was wondering what happened to Harry during the summer. He knows of the Dark Lord's return and that he is telling the truth but he isn't going to stand up and speak out for him. He decided then and there that he sit back for once and let things unfold.

Neville walked in and surprised everyone when he sat across from Harry and they seem to talk along with Natalie. When Hermione and Ron walked in Hermione couldn't help as a few tears escaped and trekked down her cheek. Ron on the other grasped her on the shoulder and guided her to another part of the table.

Professor McGonnagall walked over to where Harry sat as he seemed to be done with his breakfast and gave him his time table. Harry thanked her then bid farewell to Neville and Natalie before heading out saying a hello to the quidditch team along the way.

* * *

The first class of the day was Potions in the Dungeons with the Slytherins as ususal. Due to Harry having an early lunch he was early to the Dungeons waiting for Snape to open the door he sat across from it and just begin reading this years potion book.

"No amount of reading is going to make you competent in Potion Brewing Potter." a female voice spoke having Harry look up.

He noticed Daphne but it wasn't her that said that but the one walking next to her. It was Tracey Davis.

"Though I have to admit maybe you not being around Weasley may actually be good for you… or maybe not."

"You sure talk a lot for someone who not once approached and chastised me before." Harry replied glancing over to Daphne who stayed silent.

"Don't dare put me in the same lot you put Malfoy and his ilk. I merely commenting on what I am observing Potter. Daphne here was the one who actually brought it up."

Daphne had her usual poker face look barely conveying much emotion. Harry had to admit if he was a master legillemens he doubted he would crack her Occlumency shields. Thought it was a bit curious why Daphne would go about doing this. That's when he realized something. Daphne was vouching for Tracey and she wanted Harry to take a look at her. The way she reacted to Harry implying she pulled a Malfoy tactic didn't escape him.

"hmm well that remains to be seen. After all aside from Draco and company I am not exposed to many other Slytherin's." Harry said and went back to his spot where he once again look over his book.

More and more students were filling the hallway just in front of the door that led to Professor Snape's classroom and as expected opened when the exact time for the class began.

"You all will remain standing." Snape said as the teens parted letting him get to the front of the class. "This school year you will be partnered with someone of the other house."

There were some low murmurs in which Snape quickly silenced all of them as he turned "There will be none of that childish nonsense this term. Either you abide by it or drop the course."

"Now, look up at the board as the pairings have already been predetermined. Know that this will be permanent for the whole term. There will be no excuses for any slacking or falling behind the coursework."

It didn't take long for them to notice the pairings were of one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. Theodore Nott could be heard saying what game is Professor Snape playing at which earned him a detention with said professor. He was after all paired with someone most people did not want to pair up with… Neville.

Harry himself was partnered with Pansy Parkinson while other notable pairings include Daphne with Hermione, Ron with Blaise, Tracey Davis with Dean Thomas and Draco with Pavarti Patil.

To say this was Snape's new way of proper teaching was asking for too much. He did his usual walk around the tables and making small remarks here and there. It did not surprise anyone one bit when Ron and Blaise nearly blew a cauldron.

"Damn it Weasley, did your parents ever teach you how to read?" Blaise said admonishingly

"Oh please don't tell me what Snape wrote on the board is actually legible?" Ron said sarcastically. Snape upon hearing Ron's outburst gave him detention and a zero for his lesson of the day.

Ron glared at Professor Snape when all of a sudden a shout was heard.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN"

Within a few seconds later a loud explosion was heard and smoke filled the room causing the students to cough uncontrollably. With the room being too hazy Harry pointed his wand to where the door should be located and hoping no one is in the path.

"BOMBARDA"

The door was blown out of his hinges and the students began to rush out. As soon as Professor Snape came into view he went straight over to Harry and seized his robes.

"What do you think you were doing Potter? I know you were incompetent in the art of Potions…"

"it wasn't him Professor." Hermione interjected the professor's ramble.

"Then tell me you insufferable know it all. Who was it that blew up the potions classroom?" Snape asked Hermione still holding Harry's robes.

"I-It was m-me."

Snape looked around to the source of the voice. "Longbottom… well I guess it isn't such a surprise after all who the dunderhead responsible for this was if not Potter. One hundred points from Gryffindor and detention for a month Longbottom… You are all excused."

* * *

Lunch came and went without much fan fare except Angelina officially telling Harry about Quidditch practices. Now it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry considered it to be interesting thus far with Snape trying a different teaching technique which ends up backfiring. Also Gryffindor being last in house points and Neville serving detentions.

'Usually things get interesting after the first Defense class not before it.'

"Hey Harry" Neville said as he approached

"Hey Neville, you ready?" Harry asked him sarcastically.

As they walked in the classroom they quickly noticed the silence that filled it. There were still some people so they just walked up to a desk towards the back of the class and sat. There in the front of the class sitting and smiling while scanning the room was Dolores Umbridge. As class was about to begin she got up when Seamus and Lavender burst in knowing they were late seeing as they just got out of lunch from the pieces of food on their robes.

"You both are late Mr…."

"Seamus… Finnegan." Seamus said nervously.

"And you Ms?"

"Lavender Brown."

"Well, that will be two hundred points off your house for each of you. You two may sit up front." said Dolores "tut tut this is a learning environment so please hurry on along so we may begin."

As Seamus and Lavender took their seats Umbridge walked up smiling from side to side at the students while none bother to smile back at her.

"Now then, since everyone is here books out and wands away please."

While the class followed her instructions. She was scribbling on the board for the class to see what her course aims were this year for Defense. Harry though was smiling a bit inside knowing the book that ended up being their course book was something Dolores personally didn't approve but the Wizengamot and most especially the Head of the DMLE did. He hoped this would balance out her incompetence as a Professor. According to Amelia her incompetence as a Professor is undeniable.

"How will we be able to practice spells if we don't have our wands?"

Everyone turned to see Hermione was the one who spoke up. Some were surprised she didn't raise her hand like she normally did.

"You shall raise your hand to speak Ms…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Ah, Ms. Granger… I have seen your previous marks in this course. While I can understand why seeing as this is one of the classes you don't excel in. The theory should be more than enough to get you all through your remaining years here at Hogwarts."

Snickers were heard from the Slytherin's at the mention of Hermione not being top of the class. While Pavarti Patil rose her hand.

"Yes? Ms…"

"Patil, Pavarti Patil Professor. This is our O.W.L year and we are to have a practical test for defense…"

"Say no more Ms. Patil." said Umbridge cutting her off "The book was approved by the Head of the DMLE. By applying all you can to the theory of the spell. The practical will come naturally."

"The prior years have shown that the students of Hogwarts have not been offered the proper education in this course. If it were the case then one of our bright students would have graduated last term but sadly due to the teachings of this school they passed away in a horrific accident."

Everyone knew who she was referring too. Unless you weren't there she was specifically pointing out Cedric Diggory.

"I mean to let a werewolf teach is beyond appalling."

"Professor Lupin was the greatest Defense Professor we had in the past." shouted a student.

There were murmurs of agreement even from the Slytherin's.

"Yeah, if it weren't for him and a supposed dead person. Harry too would have died." said Neville earning a kick to the shin from Harry as Umbridge looked over to them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I have heard all about your attention seeking antics. There will be none of that here. This is a place of learning not a platform to prance about your fame or lack there of." She said sweetly.

"I could care less Professor Umbridge. As you said all I come here for is to learn. If you want to bring up stuff from years prior go read the Daily Prophet." Harry said.

Umbridge smile grew wider then "That is detention Mr. Potter."

Everyone was confused, why in the world did she all of a sudden give Harry detention. Neville nervously shrugged when he looked over at him.

"For what may I ask?"

"Talking back to your better, Potter! You shall know your place!" Umbridge ranted. "Take this piece of parchment to your Head of House Mr. Potter, you are dismissed from the rest of class."

Harry got up with his books and snatched the parchment from her hand. He walked out as the room stayed silent slamming the door on his way.

"Now there will be peace and quiet as you all will be reading the first chapter. Homework for tonight will be a foot of parchment discussing a spell on that chapter and a proper situation on using it."

As everyone opened their books someone grumbled out.

"Umbridge might actually be more incompetent that than fool Lockhart."

"Who said that?!"

"I did"

All heads turn towards Daphne who had her hand raised. Despite the voice that was heard was clearly male. It actually sounded like Neville Longbottom than Daphne's. It actually surprised Umbridge as she thinned her lips and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Very well, Ms you shall also be serving detention. Take this pass to your head of house, you are dismissed."

Daphne got up despite the look of shock from her housemates as well as the Gryffindor's. They all knew Daphne is not one who brings attention to herself. Even Draco narrowed his eyes as she walked passed his table. As she took the piece of parchment from Umbridge she then headed out on her way to the spare classroom where Snape held his Potions classes after the disaster that morning.

* * *

No surprise that Umbridge gives Harry detention at the slightest chance he gave. Will we see the return of the infamous Blood Quill that was used in canon? Stay tuned for that. I also hope this chapter somewhat cleared up where I will be taking Ron and Hermione's relationship with Harry in this story.

Next up, the detention and Umbridge becomes Hogwarts first High Inquisitor. Due date: stay tuned to my profile page for updates once a week either Wednesday or Friday. Do know that the Outline of the chapter has been finalized.


	9. The Detention

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Chapter Summary: **Harry comes face to face with Umbridge and Detention is served. He will not be serving it alone however.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**The Detention**

Having just left the Transfiguration classroom to inform Professor McGonnagall on his detention Harry decided to spend the rest of his time before dinner to practice on his Occlumency. He has yet to feel comfortable enough to say he mastered it by any means. It bugged Harry in particular that it seemed to come naturally to Neville than himself. Sirius once told him it was because for a fifteen year old boy he had a lot on his shoulders and in retrospect his mind was cluttered with many thoughts.

He was brought out of his musing by Ron who barged in.

"I can't believe that woman. She makes Binns' History class less boring that it actually is!" Ron exclaimed as he plopped down on his four poster bed.

For his part Harry opened his left eye to glance over to him. Realizing he was disturbing Harry from the side glare he was getting from him.

"Oh sorry, Harry didn't know you were doing something important… What is it by the way? Is it some form of muggle thing?" Ron asked.

Knowing him for the past couple of years. Harry gave a sigh and got up to sit on his bed.

"If you were really interested in what I was doing. It was practicing my Occlumency. Don't want the unwanted peeking through my mind." Harry said while picking up one of the books Amelia Bones let him borrow from the Manor to which he opened and began reading.

"That's pretty interesting subject. My brother Bill once told me about it. Said it was mandatory being a curse breaker and working for Gringotts and all.

I got time to spare before I have to do prefect duties. Care for a game of Wizards chess?"

Harry seemed to thought about it for a bit. Before this summer he would jump at the thought of playing Wizards chess with Ron. Now… things felt different. It didn't matter to Harry that he would inevitably lose to Ron.

He looked up at Ron who seemed to be anxiously waiting for an answer from him.

"Maybe next time Ron. Given my upcoming detention from our brand new Defense Professor. Last thing I would want is to fall behind in homework. This is after all our O.W.L year."

Ron was taken by surprised by his answer. Harry while never truly slacked around when it comes to his education never truly put the effort he seems to be displaying now. He knows Harry is still part of the Quidditch team according to his older brothers. So Harry isn't neglecting on having any fun.

As Ron got up and began to walk out of the dorms he couldn't help but feel that he is being left behind somehow. Harry looked on as he noticed Ron seem to look deflated as he walked out.

Time flew by quickly as Harry looked out the window by his four poster bed and noticed the Sun getting ready to set over the horizon. Throughout the time the other dorm mates Dean and Seamus walked in and out without much dialogue passed between them.

Neville finally made his appearance as he opened the door and walked right in seeing Harry writing some notes.

"Writing to…" Neville stopped before saying anymore.

Harry knowing Neville was speaking about Sirius nodded his head.

"While Voldemort remains in hiding I should stick with putting all my attention on Umbridge. I'm asking to see if he can find something on her."

"What makes you think he could help considering you know…"

"I was just thinking she must have graduated from Hogwarts and I figured it would be around the same time as Sirius and my dad."

"What are you planning?"

"Until I find out what he knows, I got nothing but after, who knows it might just be something."

"Well, you should get ready for dinner. You got detention with that woman right after. Last thing you need is to deal with her with an empty stomach."

"That's actually not a bad idea Neville."

"Uhm, what?!"

"I'm just pulling you leg. This should rather be interesting though. I wonder if detention with her would be more worthwhile than Snape's."

"At least you wouldn't be serving it alone."

"What do you mean?!"

"After she served you with detention. She gave Daphne a detention as well."

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't know really. I sort of mumbled something about Lockhart being a better Professor. When she asked who the culprit was she rose her hand and admitted guilt despite the shock from the rest of the class."

"Why didn't you stop her or go to Umbridge?"

"I was about to do just that when she passed me this note on her way out. It was actually pretty cool the way she did it discretely."

Neville passed the note he got from Daphne to Harry.

_Don't do or say anything_

'What was she up to?' Harry thought to himself.

"We better get going Harry."

Neville and Harry then walked out of the dorm passing the common room. Their exit was noticed by Hermione who couldn't help but think when did those two get along all of a sudden. While Neville is a nice person she never saw Harry really hang or talk to anyone aside from Ron and herself. Realizing Harry having seemed to move on to new friends she sat down on the sofa barely noticing the Ginny giving her a comforting hand on her shoulder knowing she was thinking the same thing.

During Dinner Harry tried shooting a glance over to the Slytherin table where Daphne was sitting. She did not seem to pay him any mind as she casually ate her dinner throughout the whole time. Harry was still trying to figure out what made her do that so he tried looking over to the Hufflepuff table where Susan sat.

However with the look Susan was giving Harry. He perceived it as she had no idea what Daphne is up to as well. It seems as if she acted out on her own and decided to take the fall for Neville a Gryffindor and surely something her housemates took notice of. A Slytherin sticking up for a Gryffindor and a Gryffindor that is notoriously bullied the past four years.

'If this is your way of shaking things up and quickly finding out who to trust in your own house.' Harry thought to himself and cursed himself for not being a master legillimens.

Harry got a nudge to the side from Neville as Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall.

"Don't know about Ron but I'm sure Hermione saw the both of us walked out of the common room together a while ago. Put the two and two together…"

Neville said in a low tone while Harry watch the two walk in sit down with Ginny a small distance away from where they were sitting.

"I know you are taking your time to get around with them but, I think we'll need them if we are to eventually take the war to you know."

Harry looked over to Neville with a bit of a disgruntled look.

"Do you think I do not know that? Of course I'll need their help. I'm not bidding my time or anything of that sort. When you look at the plate that is served to me this year compared to past years. Simply reconciling and making things good with those two has taken a back seat on my priorities."

Harry said nearly loud enough for those in the whole table to hear his words.

Those who did hear swiveled their heads to look at the pair of Hermione and Ron who look sad as if in grief. Ginny on the other hand was looking over at Harry with a bit of a glare that she usually reserved for her brothers.

As dinner was fully well under way Umbridge made her way to where Daphne sat at the Slytherin table acknowledging her before heading over to the Gryffindor table where Harry sat.

"Mr. Potter I will see you along with Ms. Greengrass for detention in the classroom in the appropriate time set. Please do not be late."

As she turned and began to walk out of the Great Hall. Neville left his mouth open as Harry turned to look at him.

"You okay Neville?"

Neville shook his head in the affirmative while saying "Y-y-yeah, just never thought Umbridge can be bearable for a moment. Always felt like cringing every time I hear that woman clear her throat or spout Ministry propaganda."

Harry then looked over to Daphne who was seemed to be in a lengthy discussion with Tracey Davis when considering how Daphne seems to look irritated.

That is when he remembered Daphne tends to show her true self around her close friends. Something Neville said in how Daphne changed when she was orphaned and made to live with her godmother after her parents passed away.

Over at the Slytherin table Daphne was in the mercy of her friend Tracey Davis who couldn't fathom what was going through her friends' mind taking the fall for someone like Neville Longbottom.

"You like him or something? Is that it?"

Daphne looked at her incredulously "First, I told you it doesn't matter that woman gave me detention despite people knew it was Longbottom. Second, I don't fancy him in any way shape or form though I see you shooting him glances here and there."

Tracey sat silent for a bit as she took in what her friend just told her.

Suddenly her faced contorted in disbelief "I do not…"

She was cut off as Daphne got up from the bench and began to walk out.

"HEY!"

"I got a detention I have to attend Tracey. I'll see you back in the dorms and tell you all about it."

As Tracey picked up the pace to catch up she whispered "even the juicy details about you and Potter and a Broom closet?"

Daphne did not react to that little remark from her friend as she continued walking. Tracey huff'd and left Daphne to head for the Library.

Deciding not to wait for Daphne, Harry reached the Defense classroom five minutes early and walked in. He could see Umbridge seating down and looking as if waiting for something. She barely acknowledge Harry as he walked up and sat in the front desk directly in front of her.

He was already feeling a bit uncomfortable as Umbridge seems to be in her own world. At least Snape acknowledges you when you walk and get the detention under way.

It didn't take long before Daphne walked in and also noticed how awkward it was for Umbridge seems to be in her own world at the moment. She saw Harry turned around and acknowledge her by shrugging his shoulders. So she walked up and sat in the table next to Harry's.

The silent awkwardness went out for a few more minutes when finally Umbridge shook her head and look at the two students patiently waiting on her.

"It is nice to see the two of you arrive properly on time. I am sure Ms. Greengrass made an effort to get you here on time Mr. Potter." she said smiling at the two of them.

"Actually…" Daphne began.

"I didn't give you permission to speak Ms. Greengrass." Umbridge said cuttting her off "The both of you are now on my time so you both will be following my instructions explicitly."

She looked over at Harry who just stared back defiantly at her. Daphne looked over at the two and thought 'good thing I'm here or Harry could be in a whole lot of trouble. just looking at that vile woman makes me think she would do something insane.'

Drawing her wand and turning around Umbridge began to write on the blackboard.

"You two have overstepped your bounds by disrespecting not only an instructor at this fine institution where the standards had clearly fallen. But also a high ranking member of the British Wizarding Community."

As she turned around the script continued to write magically as she looked upon the two.

"Your detention shall last until the proper message has set in… now are there any questions?"

Harry looked over to Daphne as she rose her hand as soon as she finished.

"What is the proper message Professor Umbridge?"

Umbridge smiled that smile of hers and presented the blackboard which was now finished writing whatever it is she wanted Harry and Daphne to see.

_I will not knowingly tell or spout lies to the Wizarding Community._

'So she already going over there?' Harry thought clearly knowing that was directed towards him.

_I will strive to become a model wizard and/or witch for the rest of term._

'Must be talking about Daphne or is it Neville. If Malfoy is the bar to becoming a model wizard or witch you can count me out.'

_The Professor is always right_

'Unless they have the name Umbridge or Snape.'

"Now, while Ms. Greengrass you are to stand in place and read these until it has set in…"

Daphne slowly stood up and began to read.

"You are not to move from that spot until I have returned with Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter please enter my office."

Daphne eyes widened despite earning herself detention Umbridge separated Harry from her. Harry slowly got up from the desk and started to walk not acknowledging Daphne in any way.

As Umbridge followed Harry she looked over her should and said.

"We shall be back shortly. I would not want to move from the spot Ms. Greengrass or it would not be pretty for you."

It was then she noticed a ring drawn encircling her similar to the one that encircled the Goblet of Fire last year. However it was noticeably smaller and depending how long she is stuck there she is not confident she will be able to stay inside the circle for a long period of time.

'be careful Harry' Daphne thought.

As Umbridge closed the door behind her. She pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter and get comfortable. Unlike Ms. Greengrass your detention will be a different type of treatment."

As Harry sat.

"What was that ring around her and what will happen if she were to get out of it?" He asked now being a bit worried for her.

"It's nothing that should concern you Mr. Potter after all you should be more worried about the predicament you now find yourself in." Umbridge said as she sat behind her desk and opening a drawer.

"Besides, she is of the Slytherin house. I fail to see why someone in Gryffindor would care about the well being of someone in that house."

"I believe the rivalry between both houses is immature unless it involves competition like Quidditch and the House Cup."

"I see." Umbridge said bringing out a vial and placing it upon her desk. Harry's eyes fixated on the vial.

"I would like to know about your whereabouts this past summer Mr. Potter?" She asked delicately as she laid back on her chair.

Harry didn't understand why she would want to know but quickly decided to play along. "Can you specify what you mean by that Professor?"

"Don't play games with me child!" Dolores exclaimed causing Harry to startle a bit "It's a simple rudimentary question. Where were you this past summer?"

"My relatives house."

"Ah yes, I believe they met an unfortunate accident is that correct?"

"I was not home at the time but yes, when I returned they were lifeless so I went to stay with another muggle family."

"Are they aware of Magic?"

"They asked about my wand but aside from that they are totally unaware the magical world exists."

"Very well…" Umbridge then took the vial on her hand. "I understand you are not particularly an adequate student while in Professor Snape's Potions class… are you familiar with this particular vial that I am holding right now?"

Shaking his head in the negative. Harry admits he is not that great at Potions. If it weren't for Hermione he would probably burn the Potions classroom or hurt a fellow student.

"This is called Veritaserum. Also known as the truth potion. Three drops and you will be singing a whole new tune." Just then she casted Incarcerous and Harry found himself bond to the chair with ropes unable to wiggle or move.

"Now then." Dolores moving closer to Harry. "We shall ask further questions. If I feel it is deemed satisfactory Ms. Greengrass will not have to wait long. However in the case it does not go the way I would like for it to go. Ms. Greengrass will have a very unfortunate accident."

Harry's mind was racing now as Umbridge forced open his mouth and slowly let three drops hit his tongue and closed it forcing him to down the potion.

Umbridge then stepped back as she looked over Harry's eyes making sure the potion was taking effect. Just as she saw Harry's eyes glaze over she smiled knowing she now has what she needed to take over the school.

"Now then… Mr. Potter what is the Headmaster planning?"

"I am not privy to the Headmaster's plans as he has yet to look or even acknowledge me since we arrived earlier this week."

"Are you aware of the Headmaster wishes to overthrow the Minister?"

"I am not aware of it."

'Dumbledore sure has trained the boy well. Maybe I am going about this the wrong way.' Dolores thought then smiled.

"Where were you this past summer?"

"…"

"Mr. Potter do you not hear me? Again I ask where were you this past summer?"

"a house."

"A house? whose house what is their name?"

"A friend of the family."

growing irate Umbridge stepped over until she was a few inched from Harry's face.

"If you do not tell me the truth, that circle encircling Ms. Greengrass will grow smaller!" she shouted.

"…."

"Very well" Umbridge straightened up and walked out of the door. Harry was trying his best to shake the effects off. It was hard but he was fighting it just like that time last year when he fought off Barty Crouch Jr's Imperious Curse.

'Stay strong Daphne.'

The door once again opened to reveal Umbridge. She casted something on a nearby mirror which automatically showed Daphne and the state she was in. Unlike the time he last saw her the circle was mere inches from her body.

"I doubt that girl can stay that still without moving a slight inch." She said with a smile while turning to face Harry.

"Now answer the question Mr. Potter… whose house where you staying after you left your relatives?"

"A house under the fidelus charm." Harry was able to force out the lie.

Startled by the answer Dolores' smile turned serious. 'now we are getting somewhere.'

"So you lied to me earlier?"

"Yes"

"Very well… I want you to take this quill" she said laying the quill in front of him.

"finite" The incarcerous spell wore off and Harry was able to move much more freely.

"I want you to write in that piece of parchment… I shall not tell lies."

Harry looked over the special looking quill "I do not have any ink."

"There will be no need of that."

"okay how many times would you like for me to write it."

"Until the message comes across. This will also mark your and Ms. Greengrass's detention over."

As Harry began to write the first line he noticed the ink had a funny smell to it. As he reached another line he began to feel a bit of itch on the back of his writing hand. Finally on the third line he noticed the ink was blood. Also as he look at the back of his hand he noticed his handwriting carved the words 'I shall not tell lies.' It was his blood.

Umbridge seeing this walked over. Satisfied with getting her message across to Harry deemed his detention over. As they walked out Harry quickly hid his hand on his pocket so Daphne would be unable to see it.

Umbridge undid the spell around Daphne and she collapsed on the floor.

Harry ran over to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah just stiff all over… I don't know if I'm able to walk much right now."

"It's okay here…"

Harry helped her up and assisted her as they walked out of the classroom. Umbridge chimed in just as they reached door.

"Try not to get any more trouble children." she said in her sweet voice which annoyed most people.

As they began to walk Daphne couldn't help but feel down. She was hoping by getting the detention it would help Harry in some way not get into to much trouble. Yet here she was feeling helpless and now a weight on Harry's shoulders both literally and figuratively.

She noticed Harry was hiding his hand on his pocket.

"Harry, is something wrong with your hand?"

Knowing she will catch his lie he decided to stall rather than push it under the rug.

"Not now" Harry said hoping she would take that as an acceptable answer. "Right now my priority is helping you get into your dorms."

"Wait, how do you know where the Slytherin Common Room is?"

"Second year, Hermione brewed Polyjuice. Ron and I turned into Crabbe and Goyle and got Malfoy to get us in."

It was the first time she noticed Harry seemed calm when he brought his two old friends up.

"Wait, that was the two of you?"

"Huh"

"After we came back from Christmas break. Just as Tracey and I were walking in those two or rather you two were scampering out of there like they were serving a second serving of desert in the Great Hall."

"hmm, I was too preoccupied trying not to get caught. However, I did remember bumping a girl on the way and I think she yelled at me."

"hmph, that was me you practically gored over like a bull."

"I know it's in the past but… sorry I bumped over you."

"Well, it at least explains a few things like they were oblivious the next day when I hexed the both of them and they were wondering what it is they did."

"Should I be worried about an attack in the future?"

"Seeing as you are helping me just now… I would forgive your transgression against me."

Just then they have reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Thank you Harry."

Daphne said and before she realized it gave Harry a hug. Harry was a bit startled at first but accepted the embrace. Daphne cautiously let go realizing what she did.

"y-y-yeah anytime" Harry replied trying his best not to look her in the eye.

Daphne would go on to leave Harry where he stood and enter the common room. It took a minute or two or three before Harry remembered where he was and left.

Unknowingly to the two individuals a blonde boy was lurking in the shadows watching them. A smile played on his lips. As he drew closer to the light revealing himself to be Draco Malfoy.

Back in Umbridge's office she was writing up a letter she addressed for Cornelius Fudge. She was adamant he move more swiftly with the Wizengamot to pass down an educational decree empowering her the powers to usurp Dumbledore.

As she wrote she thought back to Harry's detention. 'The boy is too dangerous to leave with his own vices. He must be stopped and I can't do anything as long as that senile Headmaster still has power.'

What scared her was Harry seemed to be able to nullify the effects of Veritaserum. Something that was unheard of even with the most known powerful wizard or witch. According to what Lucius Malfoy told her, he is someone who relies purely on sheer dumb luck and circumstance. Leading to her fear that what she and the Minister believe is coming to pass. Dumbledore has taken Potter as his apprentice and training him to lead his army to uprise the Ministry.

She knew all too well she must over exaggerate to get the message across to Fudge. So that is exactly what she had put down. If she planned it correctly Fudge will convene an emergency Wizengamot session and she will be in charge of Hogwarts in two days time.

After finalizing the last bit of note she quickly set it off with a brownish feathered owl. A smile growing wider as she sees the owl become a spec in the night sky.

Morning arrived at Hogwarts with a bit of a chill in the air. Susan got up and began to think almost immediately about Harry and Daphne. They both just served detentions with Umbridge the night before. Her life along with Neville's and Daphne's sure turned upside down once Sirius presented himself to her aunt. She almost cursed herself for leaving the dorms before waking Hannah.

Walking over she snag Hannah's bed sheets off of her.

"ARGH" Hannah startled sat up

"It's time for breakfast Hannah. We all know you need your energy today given that you have patrols later."

Hannah plopped back down

"Honestly I do not know why I accepted being Prefect. I understand responsibility and leading your peers but the stuff they make us do is beyond common sense."

"Since when is anything in the magical world common sense?" Susan said as she was fixing her hair.

"Very good point Susan… we'll head out as soon as I'm done taking a quick shower." Hannah said as she entered the girl's bathroom.

As she sat back down on her bed her house elf Cici popped into view.

"CICI?! What are you doing here. Is Auntie okay?" Susan said in mild panic

The elf feeling like it had been reprimanded cowered a bit before seeing that Susan's body loosened a bit as it realized it had startled her.

"Mistress wanted me to give you this as fast as possible." Cici said as she unpocketed a piece of folded parchment and handed it over to Susan who took it.

"Be safe mistress" The house elf said before popping away.

Opening the letter she began to read it.

_The Ministry has passed an educational decree awarding Umbridge as High Inquisitor. Be careful with your next steps._

_Aunt Amelia_

Susan quickly casted incendio on the piece of paper and began to think. At the end of the day it is both a blessing and a curse. Blessing because they knew it was inevitable to happen now that it has occurred they no longer have to worry about it. On the other hand it brings a wrench to the rest of the year as they try to go about it normally.

Hannah came back out refreshed and ready to go about her day as she saw Susan.

"Everything okay Sue? You look like someone just died?"

Susan gave her an reassuring smile.

"Yeah, just was deep in thought."

Sitting next to her on her bed Hannah put her arm around Susan.

"I'm sure Harry is okay, he is a survivor."

Susan confused look over at her friend who smiled.

"Oh come on, you were not entirely discreet when you two locked gazes yesterday during dinner. I mean I can see why you would be interested in him. He has seem to finally get his mind made up and filled up a little during the summer. It's like each time we came back he was nothing but bones."

Susan would curse herself right then and there. How could she had slipped. She tried to scramble and think fast of a way.

"It's not like that. He has always been friendly and I believe him in regards to you~know~who. Even if I did like Harry like that I think he is more interested in someone like Cho."

Hannah stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Well, I never really liked that girl. Always thought she was an awful match for Cedric. Besides I think Harry will be into someone who is more not into girly frilly stuff."

"Someone like yourself?" Susan asked as she caught up with Hannah as they reached the Common Room entrance.

"I do have an eye on someone this year, sadly it is not Harry."

"Wait? You have a new crush this year? Who is it?" Susan asked excited.

"Sorry, Susan not telling you this time. You were the reason I bollucks thing up with Ernie."

"That was your own doing. Besides he was a very bad match for you."

"What and do what you are doing and go with a Gryffindor? Next thing you know I will have Neville Longbottom's arms around me as we dance our wedding" She said as she let out a laugh.

"Neville could surprise you."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

With that the two witches entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Susan on one hand awaiting the fallout when the Owl's arrive with the Daily Prophet very likely announce Umbridge's new position in Hogwarts. She continued to glance towards the large entrance to the Great Hall worried for Harry and also Daphne as they have yet to enter.

* * *

Chapter went through a lot of revisions. The initial plan of the chapter did have Harry and Daphne writing with the blood quill. Scrapped it once I realized Umbridge has no motive to have Daphne go through it. Regarding what would have happened to Daphne if she had got out of the circle, Umbridge will bring it up later.

Another thing I tossed in there was a bit of a tease in regards to Harry's potential love interest. While I stated this story will not bring it up or focused on it. The seeds will definitely be planted. Since I have been asked about it a number of times despite addressing it already.

Next Chapter will see the reactions of the announcement of Umbridge being named High Inquisitor and Harry gets called to Dumbledore's office. Also side note, someone gave me a scathing pm stating I should do training stuff. Well, next chapter will show Harry and Neville train in Occlumency.


	10. The High Inquisitor

**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

**Title:** The Order

**Chapter Summary: **Harry along with Daphne had his detention with Umbridge. What happens next?

**Rating:** T

* * *

**The High Inquisitor**

Harry woke up thinking about last night. As he inspected his hand he knew he should get it checked. He quickly walked into the loo to clean it. Quickly conjuring a wrapping cloth carefully wrapped his hand.

'Didn't want to meet with the old man but if there is something we both can agree on I might as well risk it.'

A knock came from the outside brought Harry out of his thoughts as he stared at himself at the mirror.

"Hey Harry you going to take long in there? I need to use the loo." It was Dean Thomas.

"Just a little longer Dean." Harry said as he turned the faucet and splash his face with water.

Harry quickly acknowledged Dean as he walked out. Unlike Seamus who had an issue with Harry since the beginning of term their relationship has been amicable. Either that or Dean is in fear what Ginny Weasley would suddenly do. He had to admit her actions really surprised him but in reality it shouldn't seeing as she grew up with six older brothers.

Looking around the dorm he noticed only Ron was still in his bed. He knows he would have to bridge the relationship with he and Hermione. If he were adult about this. They have paid for their mistakes quite a bit as well. The only thing left to figure out is whether they are too loyal to Dumbledore or will side with him if the moment calls for it. Harry thought back to the second to last time he saw Sirius before returning to Hogwarts.

"_What's on you mind Harry?" Sirius asked as he sat next to his godson._

_Harry without turning towards him simply looking at the birds fly by as the sun sets over Cambridge. _

"_Ron and Hermione. I know you told me I could trust them. But, here they are having blind faith on Dumbledore. What is there to say they will follow him more than me at the end of it all." Harry said a bit dejected. _

_Sirius knew full well what Harry meant. He was wondering if things do go south and everyone's in a bind. Will those two come to Harry's aid or Dumbledore's. While Harry is their best friend. Dumbledore is considered the strongest wizard in Britain to take on Voldemort. _

"_You are wondering if they will side with Dumbledore instead of you like they did this past summer." noticing the slight affirmative nod from Harry "I believe that when those two realize their mistake at believing too much in Dumbledore they will realize just how much their friendship means. At the end of the day Harry it is your choice. Consider it one of you biggest decisions."_

Harry began to walk down the stairs to the Common Room where Neville gave him a look. He also saw Hermione and the twins looking over to him. Deciding to go with his gut he acknowledged the bushy brown haired witch which seemed to make her smile. He then went over to Neville who passed over a note to him.

_The event we have been expecting has come. Umbridge is now High Inquisitor. News will probably break out during breakfast today._

'Guess that little stunt of stalling the Veritaserum effects might have scared the toad after all.' Harry thought at remembering the night before.

Harry nodded his head at Neville understanding the message and left the common room together once again getting a look from Hermione.

Breakfast was well under way when the Owls carrying letters and subscriptions to various publications arrived. Ron seemed to be shocked at a letter he received while Hermione was on the Daily Prophet. Harry cautiously watched the two from where he sat a couple of seats away.

Harry looked around for Susan and Daphne. He quickly spotted Susan who had a serious look that he never seen ever since getting to know the girl. Daphne on the other hand seemed to have recovered well. He really did fear what would have happened if she would have fallen off that circle. What grabbed his attention however was who was sitting right next to Daphne. Usually things like this wouldn't bother him but now that Daphne is now his friend. It bothered him to no end to see Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Nev, what do you know of the Greengrass family?" Harry asked discreetly.

"Aside from being an old pureblood family nothing much. As to how Daphne became to be the only member of the family now. It is best if she tells you." Neville quickly said noticing a pair of people of interest walking their way.

As he was mulling the thought over he noticed Ron and Hermione plop down in the other side of the bench in front of he and Neville.

"Hey" Ron said awkwardly towards them.

Neville very unsure where Harry still stood answered "Hey, what brings you guys over?"

"Well, we thought after yesterday's Defense and how our new professor seem to have a very keen interest in Harry. I thought he would like to know something terrible has happened." Hermione said while glancing looks at Harry.

"Ah that was pretty fast. Daily Prophet already broke out the news regarding Umbridge's status?" Neville quipped.

Hermione and Ron had astonished looks.

"H-h-how'd you know?" Hermione stammered "I thought you don't read the Daily Prophet."

Neville smirked at her "Gran joined the Board when they kicked Malfoy's father out of the group after second year."

Hermione just simply nodded in understanding while Neville looked over to Ron who was glancing looks to Harry.

"Everything okay Ron?" Harry asked stoically

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you despite what this letter says." Ron passing the letter he received from Owl post earlier "I will back you up."

Harry picked up the parchment and read through it. He noticed Dumbledore was mentioned in this letter as well. 'So that at least confirms the Ministry trying to discredit both Dumbledore and himself. However this did not prove Ron will drop Dumbledore for him.'

"Nice to know" Harry said passing back the parchment to Ron.

"So what hap- "

"hem hem" echoed the Great hall interrupting all conversations going on between students.

The sound originating from the the despised Umbridge as she comes around towards the dais to address the students.

"I see some of you who have subscribed to the Daily Prophet has received the wonderful news. The Ministry and the Wizengamot have unanimously granted me the powers of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts affective immediately. Students need not to worry as long as you follow the rules."

Students were seen looking at each other in disbelief that she was unanimously voted in the position. What Harry, Neville and Susan knew. It was actually a very narrow vote only due to Malfoy's deep pockets that got Umbridge that position.

"In order to raise the standards of this fine institution I will be overseeing certain changes that will take effect which I shall announce during Lunch. So that all of you will get time to adjust to the new Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

As she turned to head back to the staff table she stopped in her tracks and walked back.

"I understand that there are some activities planned for today including before lunch. I am afraid these activities are to be rescheduled as of right now. All clubs and teams are disbanded." She finished with a smile then walk back as there were shouts of disbelief.

"Did she just?"

"I think she just did o brother of mine."

"The injustice of it all."

"Hopefully our dear Head can do something."

Everyone stopped looking back and forth between the weasley twins to notice Professor McGonnagall talking to Umbridge alongside the other Heads of House except Snape.

"What is the meaning of this Dolores?!" McGonnagall exclaimed wishing she could hex the woman.

"If you have a problem with my protocol Minerva. Bring it up to the Wizengamot and Minister." Dolores calmly said back with a smile. "If it will make you feel any better. The students may wish to reinstate their clubs and teams prior to Lunch and can reschedule their student activites."

Minverva gave her a scolding look before she and the others walked over to their respected houses who seemed to be taking that little interaction with interest.

"So what is going on Professor?" Angelina Johnson the new Quidditch Captain asked. "We were one of those that fit under having student activities before Lunch."

"She seems to have a flair for the Dramatics since she failed to state you can appeal for reinstatement before Lunch. However you will have to reapply for scheduling the Quidditch pitch for practice." Before Minerva finished explaining things to her. Angelina quickly sprinted over to where Umbridge sat who already had the other Quidditch team Captains trying to file the appeal.

"Professor." Minerva's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Hermione. "There has never been an High Inquisitor of Hogwarts before. Just how much power does she have?"

"I fear Ms. Granger we will all have to find out when Lunch is in session."

Harry looked over to Neville.

"Well looks like will have to kick your Occlumency training in to gear." Harry said

"Well, I have to admit I have been itching to go back at it." Neville said with a smile.

"Trust me when I say you will wish you take those words back." Harry quipped back as he looked up to see Angelina walk back catching her breath. All of the Quidditch teams eyes on her.

"Well, at least we got the team to be reinstated however, I was unable to book the quidditch pitch for practice until after our first match."

"What about keeper we need to hold tryouts!" exclaimed Alicia Spinnet.

"That is the worse news. Since our first match will have to be our tryout." Angelina responded. "Fred, George you said that your little brother plays right?"

"Well yes,"

"But - "

"Good then he is it before we perform a proper keeper trials after the match. Unless Ron proves himself in the first match." Angelina said quickly interrupting the monologue of the twins.

Upon hearing this Ron seemed to blanch a bit as Seamus was around to hear as well as Dean who patted him on the shoulder congratulating him.

As Harry turned about to leave hearing everything he needed to hear. Angelina called out to him.

"I know… just like Wood - " Angelina put her hand up to stop Harry.

"First things first Harry, I'm not Oliver. So don't put me in the same breath as that Quidditch lunatic. Second, Dumbledore actually told me to have you meet with him before Lunch since there is no longer any Quidditch practice."

'so he must have been thinking the same thing.' Harry nodded "thanks Angelina I appreciate it and don't worry I think you are a whole lot prettier than Oliver." As Harry walked away Angelina had dropped her jaw at Harry's flirtation.

"Earth to Angie."

"O dear, our surrogate brother"

"seemed to have broken her."

Just then Katie Bell came over and snapped her fingers in front of her. "You okay Angie?"

"U-um… yeah I'm fine."

* * *

Harry along with Neville, Susan and Daphne entered an empty classroom. Quickly doing a notice me not charm towards the door for those trying to locate any of them and other protections Daphne quickly noted Harry's bandaged hand. She figured she didn't want to make things awkward for him in front of the other two so she just pocketed it before questioning him.

"I figured with things moving quicker than we thought otherwise I figured bringing Susan and Daphne in on the training for you Occlumency, Neville." Harry said "Don't worry I'm still a bit of a novice at it."

"It's okay plus I feel more at ease knowing these two are here." Neville said.

"You make it sound as if I'm a boring instructor." Harry faint hurt.

"No, but let's be honest Harry. If given the chance between getting tutored by a fellow wizard and two witches which would you choose?" Neville said wiggling his brow.

Daphne and Susan sighed in disbelief shaking their heads at the banter between the two.

"I sure wished you were in Slytherin Susan." Daphne quipped.

"No, I prefer if you were in Hufflepuff." Susan replied with a smirk.

"Okay back on point. We need to work since I got about an hour before meeting up with Dumbledore." Harry said turning a bit serious from the light talk.

As they place themselves around Neville Harry began to speak.

"Okay Neville, we practiced you to the point where you could feel a mental probe from a Legillimency attack. It's time to have you practice forcing the probe out as quickly as possible. Daphne here will be performing the legillimens spell. Susan will be monitoring you in case something in the probe goes wrong."

"What will you do Harry?" Neville asked.

"If you resort to using a spell to attack. I'll be there to cast a shield charm."

Neville quickly readied himself as Daphne looked over to Harry and Susan to get confirmation they are ready. Then quickly Daphne launch the spell.

Daphne had her wand pointed at Neville while he jerked back a bit. His eye's closed feeling the probe in his mind.

While inside Daphne were seeing things from Neville's memory. She knew not to dig too deep. So she just made sure to have him feel the probe.

Neville was doing his best to locate where the probe was originating from but he was simply failing to locate it as he seemed distracted from the bit of pain.

It was barely a minute before Daphne forced herself to retreat and put Neville at ease for a bit.

"What's wrong Neville?" Susan asked as Harry checked on Daphne.

"I can't locate her at all. I can sense that she is there." He responded as he took the conjured cup of water from Susan.

"Let me guess, too distracted with the pain of the probe itself?"

"Y-yeah" Neville nodding his head.

"Well to be honest Neville, it didn't surprise us. None of us was able to push back a probe during the first blast. It took myself a good while to finally do it."

"What makes you think I will do it faster… I mean you are great and smart and…." Neville stammered and stopped himself.

"That is very flattering Neville. But, you have something or rather someone I did not." Susan said tilting her head towards Harry "him."

"Yeah…"

"I don't know what it is. But when I'm around him I feel empowered. So I know that with him at your side and training you. You'll be able to get this down faster than even Daphne did." Susan said before her eyes widened.

"Susan what is it?" Neville asked worried as the two walked over hearing Neville hoping Susan was alright.

Susan quickly stood up straight catching the others notice as they walked over.

"That's it! We could finally use something of our new friendship with one another to our advantage." Susan said excitedly as the others seem oblivious as to what she was implying.

Harry trying to bring the girl back to earth reached out and firmly held her shoulders.

"Mind filling in the rest of us in. I'm sure Daphne can probably pick up on whatever it is you are thinking after all girls pick things up faster than boys as they say."

Daphne just came over and swatted at Harry's arm "Watch it Potter."

Harry without glancing over to her simply replied "Whatever you say Greengrass."

Susan having finally calmed down enough sat and waited for the others to do the same.

"So you were on to something… what?!" Neville asked.

"We form a defense club?" Susan said in a straight to the point manner.

The other three looked at her as she was crazy. Glancing at one another as if they didn't want to be the one burden to tell Susan how the plan seemed silly. It ended up being Daphne as she couldn't take the simple staring and glancing at the other trying to figure out who was the one to speak up.

"What makes you think Umbridge would buy it? One, Harry isn't her favorite person right now so I doubt she would be doing him any favors. And two, we would actually need a substantial amount to be classified as a club in the first place."

Susan still having that smile on her face "Well, it's a good thing I already thought of it then. First, I will be in charge of the club not Harry. No offense but Daphne brings up the point regarding Umbridge's dislike and certain great interest in you."

"None taken" Harry said quickly as Susan continued.

"Let's be honest there are many people who want to do well in their O.W.L's and people would jump at the chance to actually learn and practice since that woman won't give us anything."

"And which professor do you plan to ask to be our sponsor?" asked Daphne who was looking unconvinced the idea would work.

"My first option would be Professor Flitwick." Susan answered quickly "Then I would probably say Sinastra"

Harry looked at the other two. Flitwick would probably be a great choice. After all he tends to be the most neutral when it comes to the students even in Quidditch remembering he officiated one of his matches. He is unfamiliar with the astronomy professor. Except when in her classes he barely has any knowledge of her.

"So what do you guys think?" Susan asked in an excited manner.

"Well, what happens when it is found Harry is our actual instructor?" Neville asked "He simply isn't the celebrity he was last year."

"We can't worry about that." Susan said while shaking her head "It actually takes care of our other plan we thought up in the summer. Finding out who to trust. While it is not firm. We at least have an idea on who we could somewhat trust."

"I take back what I said earlier you should be in Ravenclaw." Daphne quipped.

"Well, to be honest. If we were all to be resorted it would have interesting results don't you agree." Susan responded as the others pondered at what she said sink in.

"Point" Harry said getting up "I say we could go ahead and make this happen. Unless any of you two have any reservations." Harry finished looking at Daphne and Neville who simply smiled and nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"That's settled… well, you guys can continue with Neville's training. I trust you three to take caution. I need to get ready for the meeting with Dumbledore."

* * *

Dumbledore awaited Harry to arrive as he sat back on his chair behind his desk. Looking over to his faithful companion for as long as he can remember. Fawkes was sleeping perched on his home. As he felt someone approach the door he did his customary 'opening the door before they are able to knock and quickly saying' "Come in"

As Harry Potter came into view. Dumbledore let out a smile as if he has not smiled in ages. "Welcome young Harry. Come take a seat." He watched as the boy took his seat in front of him. Offering him lemon drops which he kindly rejected the talk between the two which has been brewing since Harry had left his relatives has finally arrived.

"You must be wondering why I have called you up here today." Dumbledore said.

"Well, sir if I were to be honest I have come to just go along with it sir." Harry replying in his customary respectful nature. Something he decided to go with to see if it will throw the Headmaster off.

"Ah a truthful answer. Something that is right but never easy to come by. If word going around is correct you have recently spent detention the previous night with our new defense professor."

"Sir?" Harry asked wondering where he was going with this.

Dumbledore stood up and strode over to where Fawkes was perched.

"How do you feel about her as a professor, Harry?" He asked as he stroke Fawkes plummage.

"If I were being honest sir, I would have to say I might have preferred bringing Professor Lockhart back."

"Ah a tragedy he must forever stay in St. Mungos… speaking of I have noticed you have become close with young Neville Longbottom. As well seemingly distancing yourself with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."

Harry started to notice the Headmaster has yet to look Harry in the eyes as he has his back to him.

"Neville has always been a friend professor. Regarding Ron and Hermione… it's more like we are not close as we once was." Harry said

"Why is that Harry? You should never push away those who will support you fully."

"As I want to continue telling you the truth professor. I'll just say that if anyone were in my shoes they would be in the same situation or worse be gone with them entirely. That's what I truly feel. Where we three are right now. Some may say I am going soft on them. As you say professor I know full well the meaning of friends and having as many around you."

"I must concede my position on the matter then." Dumbledore said walking back to his desk. Once again Harry noticing Dumbledore not really looking him in the eye. Well at least Occlumency may not be needed as looking directly into ones eyes is the only way to do the Legillimens attack without little to no notice.

"Is it safe to say you spent the rest of your summer away from your relatives with your godfather?" Dumbledore asked but seemed to have known this answer already.

"You can say that is half the truth" Harry said noticing Dumbledore's brow twitch "I saw him after I left the Dursley's but never actually stayed with him."

"Where did you go then?"

"I prefer not to share that professor. You see if you are unable to locate where I was during the summer. I doubt Tom's followers will have any such luck."

"While I would prefer you to have faith and trust in me Harry. I see nothing wrong as long as no one aside from yourself know where you are located."

"Yeah, after all I was told by Neville you came to visit him during the summer break asking about me."

"Ah yes, I sought out your dorm and housemates to see if any of them have any clue as to where your whereabouts are."

Harry wanted to ask why the concern after he left the Dursleys and not before. He didn't like despite Dumbledore asking to have blind faith and trust. He himself was not very forthcoming with anything from having his Order members scout Harry's neighborhood to him being behind Ron's and Hermione's non-communication throughout the summer.

"As much as I want to continue this lively conversation we are having. I believe lunch is coming upon us quickly. I really want to see what damage 'Madam Umbridge' is going to befall this school with her reign."

"Very well" Dumbledore said as he stood up. "It is great that you were not there during the Dementor attack in Little Whinging."

"Me too." Harry said getting up "Though I never got along with my cousin I didn't wish what he and his gang endured upon anyone except Tom and his most staunchest supporters."

As Harry began to open the door he stopped and said something over his shoulder "You know professor that thing regarding having faith and giving truth. It works both ways, something to think about." Harry then walked out without hearing a reply from Dumbledore and any form of sign that Dumbledore received his words. Dumbledore just sat thinking about everything that just transpired between the two. Lunch the farthest thing from his mind.

* * *

Students began to head over to the Great Hall wondering what to expect from the new High Inquisitor. Some were thoughtful thinking this being the first time someone has ever held the position in one of the most prestigious institutions of magical education in the world. Others did not think anything of it believing her to be a just and fair woman.

Up in the Gryffindor common rooms Harry returned from his meeting with Dumbledore. Not surprised the people waiting up for him were Neville and his old friends Ron and Hermione along with Ginny.

"Hey Harry" Ginny spoke up.

"Hey Ginny, never did say thank you for sticking up for me early in the year… but thanks." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny smiled back while trying to hide the noticeable blush on her cheeks. While Hermione had a knowing smile and the other two boys looking a bit lost shrugging at each other.

"If you guys want to know what Dumbledore and I were discussing." Harry said as he sat down

"It was the usual 'not telling me everything' story. Though it was a bit different in the sense that the man looked as if he was avoiding looking me in the eye." Something that while the others just took his words in both Neville and Hermione took it as something is definitely off.

"To be honest with you." Neville said as he got up "The headmaster can be a bit wonky sometimes."

"He is just playing it up for the public, I'm sure." Hermione said hoping she was right as she believed as long as Dumbledore is around they are all safe from Voldemort.

"Well I for one would like for this conversation to start heading to the Great Hall. Aren't any of you hungry at all?!" Ron exclaimed as the others looked at him.

"Lead the way Ron." Harry said making Ron smile as he turned and walked out. The others made to follow but Harry held his hand up to hold them back. "Give it a minute then we follow. It would be interesting if he didn't even notice we weren't around."

"That is mean Harry." Hermione said as she made to go after Ron.

"Oh lighten up Hermione." Harry said while shaking his head. "What do you say Ginny… want to tag along? promise we'll get there before those two."

"Sure" Ginny replied.

Neville tapped Harry's shoulder to get his attention. "How are we going to get there before them. Ron is more likely to have a fast pace heading there and will probably ignore Hermione calling out to him."

"I'm sorry" Harry replied as he led the way out the common.

"What why?" Neville looked confused.

Without saying a word Harry pulled a piece of blank parchment out of his pocket. Taking his wand and pointing at it he whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Before their eyes they saw the blank piece of parchment get filled.

"This is how I know of the secret passages and classrooms of Hogwarts." The last he emphasized to let Neville know how he picked out a classroom they had used that morning.

"Wow" Ginny said as she looked at the moving dots "Imagine if my brothers had this."

"Since I know you probably won't blab this to your mum." Harry said as he led the way to a nearby painting "The twins were the ones who gave this to me back in third year."

Harry then knocked on the frame of the painting which then opened. He looked back at Ginny…

"Witches first." He said as Ginny looked cautiously. "Don't worry we'll be right behind you."

Ginny stepped in then Neville followed finally by Harry.

As Hermione finally caught up with Ron in the staircase leading to the Great Hall. She quickly took a peek back to see if the other had followed. To her disappointment she didn't see them.

"Ron, can you slow down. The food will not disappear." Hermione nearly shouted at him.

"I know that Hermione. Don't you want to know what Umbridge is up to?" Ron said masking his excuse.

"But, H-" Hermione stopped right by the entrance as Ron continued in. What he didn't notice however was that Harry, Neville and Ginny were already seated. Quickly shaking her confusion she walked right up and sat next to Ginny.

"How did you…"

"Map" Harry quickly answered cutting Hermione off as they were seated around a fully occupied table.

"Don't worry didn't miss much. We too also just arrived. Umbridge did her customary self congratulatory speech which I am okay to have missed. Twins just let us in saying she will announce the first changes fifteen minutes before the next class is to begin… speaking of should be right about now." Neville said as he noticed Umbridge making her way to the dais.

"Good afternoon children. I see you all have enjoyed your meals. I have two announcements to make. Due to the falling standards of students upon graduation of Hogwarts. I have with the permission of the Ministry of Magic will conduct evaluations for all teaching posts currently held at Hogwarts. Also as I feel students have been not taking their studies seriously. I hereby effective immediately cancel all planned Hogsmeade trips this"

A lot of outcries were heard around the Hall as Umbridge finished her announcement and stepped off going back to the staff table as a number of the professors looked at her with disdain and vitriol.

"At least she didn't ban Quidditch, right?" Ron asked the group.

"It's not whether she did or didn't. It's the idea she literally has enough pull to do anything without repercussion." Hermione responded.

Harry and Neville just looked at one another then over to the Hufflepuff table where a strawberry blonde haired witch was looking back at them.

* * *

Almost halfway through this story. Hope you guys have been enjoying it for the most part thus far. I'm surprised I was able to find the inspiration to get this chapter out quicker than the previous one but glad I did it.

Now, for the what's coming next chapter... Quidditch along with Ron's debut as Keeper. Who will they face against? I know some of you may think Slytherin because it's the commonly used one but be warned it just may not be. Don't worry it'll still be interesting. Just a heads up there will be an interlude chapter on either twelve or thirteen so getting you the word on this now rather than later.

As to how is Chapter 11? Aside from the quidditch and what teams will be playing. I have yet to really put a lot of content on that chapter. So for now I will state coming soon. Remember to keep checking my profile page once a week on either Wednesday or Friday to see if when a chapter will potentially posted up. Once again Thank You.


End file.
